


Одному хорошо, а с девятью хвостами лучше

by siaenalee



Series: Yixingholic [4]
Category: EXO (Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Korean Mythology, M/M, Mushi (Mushishi), Mystery, xxxHolic - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где Ухён никогда не остаётся на одном месте, Сонгю скучающий Лисий Бог, а Исин всё так же владеет лавкой и исполняет желания за определённую плату.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Series: Yixingholic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Глава вступительная. Трубочник, странник и хитрая Ведьма.

**Author's Note:**

> смелое сочетание вселенных xxxHolic и Mushihi, вольное обращение с фольклором Японии и Кореи

Ухён просыпается из-за того, что солнечный луч соскальзывает ему прямо в глаза, ослепляя сквозь веки и вырывая из сна. Он стонет и опускает соломенную треугольную шляпу с макушки на лицо, намереваясь ещё поспать, но сон безвозвратно потерян.  
— Отвратительно, — жалуется он похожему на реснитчатую кляксу муси и отмахивается от него, когда тот лезет в лицо.  
— О, — замечает Ухён целый сплетённый клубок таких же муси в кроне дерева, под которым он устроил привал. — Да вас тут много, ребята.  
Он роется в своём походном рюкзаке в поисках трубки и табака, чтобы отпугнуть назойливых муси, но его попытки не венчаются успехом.  
— Да что же, — ворчит Ухён, вытаскивая все вещи поочерёдно. — Столько барахла.  
Найдя искомое, он забивает трубку, закуривает и выдыхает струю дыма на спутавшихся муси, которые тут же разлетаются в разные стороны.  
— Так-то, — торжествует Ухён, потрясая руками.  
И уныло смотрит на разбросанные вещи.  
— Что ж, — подытоживает он, — пора навестить кое-кого.

Августовское полуденное солнце сжигает пыльную зелень деревьев в саду. Исин ворочается, когда благодатная тень отступает, подставляя его босые ступни палящим лучам, и пытается сдвинуть кресло дальше в тень, не вставая.  
Тао и Сехун хихикают, наблюдая за его бесплодными попытками, и Исин грозит им пальцем.  
Устрашение не действует.  
Исин с укором смотрит на них и вздыхает, сдаваясь.  
— Гость! — подскакивает первым Сехун и уносится в дом.  
Тао спешит за ним, передразнивая и кривляясь.

— Жарко, — жалуется Исин гостю, когда тот возникает в дверях.  
— Жарко, — соглашается он, но выглядит отвратительно свежо и бодро.  
Тао ставит ещё одно кресло, а Сехун несёт пузатый стеклянный кувшин с лимонадом и два стакана.  
— Я был не уверен, что ты придёшь сам. Мог послать с одной из своих лисиц, — Исин протягивает гостю полный стакан.  
— На Лисьей горе тоска, — вздыхает тот. — Захотелось размяться. Времена меняются слишком быстро. Люди забывают старых богов.  
— Тогда ты выбрал чудесный день, чтобы навестить меня, — Исин улыбается. — Несмотря на жару. Расскажи, как наш пациент?  
— Она теперь как новенькая, — гость роется в складках белоснежной хаори, достаёт свёрток и бережно протягивает Исину. — Жаловалась, что ты редко ей пользуешься.  
— Не так уж и редко, — ворчит Исин, разворачивая ткань и вынимая изящную кисэру.  
— А это лисичкин гостинчик, — фыркает гость и протягивает холщовый мешочек. — Это куда лучше той дряни, что была в этой трубке, когда ты мне её прислал.  
— Лисий табак! — восхищается Исин, нюхая содержимое. — Это щедрый дар. Лисичка заслуживает много яблок на свой алтарь.  
— Лисичка готова получить яблоки прямо в руки. Эти алтари сейчас такая ненадёжная штука, — возражает гость. — Не обещаю, что донесу эти яблоки братьям, но честно постараюсь.  
Исин смеётся и набивает кисэру подаренным табаком.  
— Значит, на Лисьей горе тоска? — переспрашивает он, выпуская сизый завиток дыма.  
— Тоска, — подтверждает Сонгю. — Никаких развлечений для старого лиса!  
Исин смеётся и прикрывает глаза.

Ифань снимает обувь, когда Тао и Сехун вваливаются в прихожую и наперебой шумят, что у Исина гость.  
— Трубочник, у гэгэ в гостях Трубочник! — Тао вцепляется в правую руку и тащит в дом.  
— Кто? — переспрашивает несопротивляющийся Ифань.  
— Он принёс Исин-хёну табак и трубку! — поясняет Сехун, таща его за левую руку. — Трубочник!  
— Это невежливо так называть гостя! — шумит Исин с террасы.  
— Трубочник! — хором повторяют Тао и Сехун и уносятся на кухню, оставляя Ифаня перед раскрытыми дверями.  
Исин сидит в кресле с поджатыми ногами в компании рыжеволосого мужчины в белом хаори. Гость щурит лисьи глаза, рассматривая Ифаня, и хитро улыбается.  
Ифань кладёт ладонь на плечо Исина и слегка сжимает его. Исин тянется к нему и касается пальцами его руки.  
— Ифань, это Сонгю с Лисьей горы. Он принёс мою кисэру.  
Тонкая расписная трубка изящно лежит в его пальцах. Ифань чувствует запах осенних костров и влажной земли.  
— Сонгю, это Ифань.  
— Я слышал о нём, — Сонгю склоняет голову набок, приветствуя. — На Лисью гору принесли слух на кончике зонта.  
— Любитель сплетен Лу Хань, — догадывается Исин и цокает языком. — Что бы он там не сказал, не верь ему.  
— Лисья гора, — произносит Ифань. — Значит, вы…  
— Если утрировать, то Лис, — благосклонно заканчивает Сонгю.  
— Девятихвостый? — осторожно пробует Ифань.  
— Иногда, — соглашается Сонгю, откровенно веселясь из-за неосведомлённости Ифаня.  
— Ага, — переваривает Ифань и чувствует, как трясётся плечо Исина под его ладонью: — Это совсем не смешно, для меня это всё ещё в новинку.  
— Ты прав, — соглашается Исин и прислушивается. — У нас ещё один гость, какой интересный день.  
— Мне пора, пожалуй, — поднимается Сонгю.  
— Останься. Возможно, тебе будет интересно, — останавливает его Исин, переглядываясь с растерянным Ифанем, и растягивает губы в хитрой улыбке. — Ведь на Лисьей горе такая тоска. Только, пожалуй…  
Сонгю недоумённо щурится и опускается обратно в кресло.

Переход по пустотам в этот раз даётся проще, чем в первые несколько. Ухён не блуждает кругами, отсчитывает шаги и следит за очередностью поворотов. Ещё два поворота налево, девять шагов и уже ставший привычным узкий проход между стенами. Пружинящая мягкая земля сменяется скрипящими досками и пахнет уже не сыростью, а пылью и нагретым солнцем деревом.  
Тао и Сехун встречают его у двери хранилища.  
— Добро пожаловать! — хором здороваются они и приглашают пройти за собой.  
Ухёну иногда кажется, что эти дети его недолюбливают. Августовский зной опаляет кожу, когда он выходит на улицу.  
Исин ждёт его на террасе в тени от палящего солнца.  
— Привет путешественникам, — салютует он стаканом с чем-то холодным.  
— Жарко, — жалуется Ухён, — куда жарче, чем там, откуда я пришёл.  
— Не заставляй меня завидовать тебе, мастер муси, — Исин щурится в притворном негодовании. — Ты принёс что-то интересное для меня?  
— Как и в прошлые разы, — Ухён присаживается на свободное кресло без приглашения и сам наливает себе холодного лимонада. — Может, в этот раз даже интереснее.  
Исин ждёт, когда самостоятельный гость утолит жажду.  
— Что нового в твоём мире?  
Ухён вытирает губы рукавом и развязывает свой рюкзак.  
— Муси стали ближе подбираться к людям. Я нахожу в деревнях виды, которые обычно обитают вдали от человеческих жилищ. Это странно и вызывает некоторые неудобства, но в целом неопасно для жизни.  
Ухён протягивает Исину несколько свёртков, и тот чувствует через холщовую ткань тепло чужой энергии.  
— Что говорят другие мастера? — Исин аккуратно достаёт из одного свертка блестящую чёрную тушечницу.  
— Не обижай их, это окаменелые муси, но они всё ещё живые, — просит Ухён.  
Исин цокает языком и качает головой.  
— Мой милый глупый мастер, я никогда бы не причинил вреда чему-то живому. Эти малыши отправятся в место, где будут ждать своего часа в тепле и уюте.  
Исин бережно заворачивает тушечницу, откладывая её в сторону, и открывает другой свёрток.  
— Какая прелесть, — он разглядывает звериный глаз в стеклянной банке.  
Глаз дёргается и смотрит на Исина.  
— Это гампуку, — Ухён наливает себе ещё лимонада, — сначала дарует слепому зрение, затем позволяет видеть будущее, а потом сводит с ума и сбегает от владельца с его глазом.  
— Чудесный, — воркует Исин, пряча и его и приступая к следующему свёртку. — Так что думают другие мастера?  
— Они считают, что муси чувствуют приближение солнечного затмения.  
— Это опасно?  
— Нет, — Ухён устало трёт лоб, — во время затмения многие люди могут видеть их. Мастера надеются, что это наоборот примирит людей с существованием того, что недоступно их глазу. Покажет, что муси просто живут своей жизнью.  
— А это так? — Исин откладывает свёртки.  
— Муси не зло и не добро, они такая же форма жизни как растения или животные. Просто иная, — Ухён поджимает губы.  
— Тогда всё будет хорошо, — улыбается Исин и вдруг поводит плечами и смеётся: — Эй, всё-всё, мне щекотно!  
Ухён не успевает ничего понять, как у Исина из рукава выскальзывает рыжая ушастая змея и сворачивается клубком на коленях. Исин грозит ей пальцем и чешет между ушами. У змеи оказывается есть шерсть, ушки с кисточкой и очень милая мордашка, похожая на лисью.  
— О, — замечает Исин непередаваемое выражение лица Ухёна, — не стоит его бояться. Этот милашка Трубочный Лис.  
Кажется, милашка возражает, чтобы его так называли, и в доказательство этого он прикусывает Исину палец.  
Исин отнимает многострадальный палец и снова грозит им.  
Лис проскальзывает в свёртки, что принёс Ухён и возится там.  
— Он не… — начинает Ухён, с опасением глядя на летящие лоскутки ткани.  
— Он не причинит им вреда, просто очень взволнован, почувствовав чужую энергию. Эй, — Исин подставляет ладонь. — Веди себя хорошо.  
Чёрные бусинки глаз глядят на Исина словно с укором, а потом переводят взгляд на Ухёна, и он чувствует себя неуютно.  
— Милая зверушка, — бормочет он, отклоняясь в сторону.  
Рыжая искра мелькает в воздухе, и когда Ухён соображает, что произошло, Лис скользит за его воротник и щекочет шерстью где-то под лопаткой.  
— Эй, эй! — извивается на месте Ухён под смех Исина и пытается отловить Лиса под своей рубашкой. — Исин, забери его, забери!  
— Похоже, ты ему нравишься, — веселится Исин.  
Лис высовывает мордочку из рукава, и не успевает Ухён схватить его, как обвивается кольцом вокруг шеи, не сдавливая.  
— Уходи! — требует Ухён цепляя его пальцами.  
Шёрстка под пальцами кажется мягкой, а тельце гибким и упругим.  
Лис что-то стрекочет и отчаянно сопротивляется.  
— Исин, — умоляет Ухён, сдаваясь.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти с ним? — спрашивает Исин.  
— Нет! — возмущается Ухён. — Что? Нет, конечно!  
— Я спрашиваю у него, — поясняет Исин.  
— Эй! — пыхтит Ухён. — Что насчёт меня? Мне не нужна эта рыжая верёвка!  
Тёплая мягкая удавка вокруг шеи елозит, щекочет уши и фырчит на разные тональности.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Исин и разводит руками. — Прости, мастер муси, Трубочный Лис выбрал тебя.  
— И что, я-то его не выбирал, — возмущается Ухён и снова пытается стащить Лиса с шеи. — Уходи, уходи!  
Лис тяпает его за мочку уха и выскальзывает из рук, просачиваясь между пальцами, пока Ухён охает и вздыхает.  
— Он тебе очень пригодится, — уверяет Исин, — вы ещё понравитесь друг другу.  
— Я избавлюсь от него при первой же возможности, — клятвенно обещает Ухён и хватается за бок, куда его цапает Лис.  
Исин лучезарно улыбается.  
Ухён подхватывает рюкзак и нарочно не прощается, зло пыхтя и топая в сторону хранилища, откуда пришёл.  
Исин машет ему рукой и веселится.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спрашивает его подошедший Ифань.  
— Сонгю сам с ним отправился, я думаю, ему понравится, — Исин тянет к нему руку. — Оставим их, лучше расскажи, как прошло твоё утро.  
Ифань переплетает пальцы с его и садится в освободившееся кресло.


	2. Глава первая. В сердце болота, что ищет пристанище.

Ухён вываливается из пустот уро на лесную поляну всё ещё раздражённый. Зачем ему какая-то зверюшка Ведьмы, присматривать ему что ли за ней. Притихший где-то за пазухой Лис чувствует свежий воздух и выныривает из-за ворота рубашки. Ухён тут же тянется, чтобы схватить его, но Лис уворачивается и цапает его за палец.  
— Так всё, всё, ладно! — страдает Ухён, тряся укушенной конечностью. — Перемирие!  
Лис фыркает презрительно и перебирается на рюкзак.  
— Я тебя не трогаю, ты меня не кусаешь, — пробует Ухён. — Находишь себе красивое местечко по пути и сваливаешь от меня, хорошо?  
Лис возится, щекоча шею хвостом.  
— Я не нянька для зверят, — убеждает Ухён. — Договорились?  
Лис не считает нужным как-то обозначить свою версию развития событий, и Ухён решает за него.  
— Значит, договорились.  
Он поправляет одежду и направляется в глубь леса.

— А вас много? — любопытничает Ухён, разводя огонь на привале. — Просто я даже не слышал о породе Трубочных Лисов. Или может, ты исключение? С учётом возможностей Исина, я бы предположил, что ты вполне можешь быть магическим созданием.  
Лис всячески игнорирует его болтовню, свернувшись калачиком на бревне, поэтому Ухёну кажется, что он разговаривает сам с собой.  
— Может, у тебя и способности какие-нибудь есть? — продолжает он вполголоса, шаря по карманам в поисках трубки. — Кроме способности больно кусаться.  
Его слова вязнут в темноте за кругом света от костра. Лис то ли дремлет, то ли следит за ним из-под прикрытых век. Ухёну кажется, что в его рыжей шерсти пробегают искорки, или это отблески язычков пламени.  
— Есть будешь? — дымит Ухён. — Или ты питаешься воздухом? Или вообще не питаешься?  
Лис совсем по-человечески вздыхает, соскальзывает с нагретого места и скрывается в траве.  
— Приспичило? — шумит вдогонку Ухён. — Хоть бы предупредил, вернёшься или нет!  
Шорох стихает. Ухён хмыкает и разворачивает остатки вяленого мяса.  
Когда Трубочный Лис не возвращается через четверть часа, Ухён ворчит о неблагодарных спутниках. Ещё через некоторое время, уже устроившись на лежанке около мирно потрескивающего дровами костра, он думает, что оно и к лучшему, что навязанное создание исчезло в неизвестном направлении.

Просыпается Ухён рано утром, когда между кронами едва светлеет небо. Он долго смотрит вверх, прислушиваясь к просыпающемуся лесу.  
Тонкие длинные стебли похожего на травинки муси щекочут щеку, и Ухён вяло отмахивается от него. На ближайшем дереве за ночь поселились колонии древесных фосфоресцирующих муси, напоминающих причудливые грибы.  
— Не теряете меня из виду, да? — хмыкает Ухён и дотрагивается пальцем до лже-травинок.  
Те сначала увиливают от прикосновения, но потом тут же тянутся к пальцу. Ухён отнимает руку прежде, чем они опутывают ладонь, и поднимается на ноги.  
Трубочного Лиса по-прежнему нет.  
В воздухе отчетливо пахнет речной сыростью. Ухён чувствует чужое присутствие и хмурится.  
За деревьями обнаруживается стоячее болото. Недвижимая вода отражает залитые стволы деревьев. Ухён присаживается на краю бережка и всматривается в своё отражение. Вчера этого болота здесь точно не было.  
И тут он замечает её. Девушка в красных расписных одеждах смотрит прямо на него, стоя по пояс в воде и прижимая что-то к груди  
Ухён выпрямляется.  
Девушка вытягивает ладони, и Ухён видит свернувшегося в клубочек Трубочного Лиса.  
— Он только задремал, — говорит она тихо, и Ухёну кажется, что в её голосе журчат ручьи. — Мы говорили всю ночь.  
Она подходит ближе совсем неслышно, мокрая тяжёлая ткань облепливает её тело. Девушка вблизи оказывается совсем юной и хрупкой.  
Ухён протягивает ладонь, и она осторожно перекладывает сонного Лиса, задевая холодными пальцами его.  
— Откуда ты? — спрашивает Ухён, пряча Лиса за пазуху.  
Девушка пожимает плечами и растерянно улыбается.  
— Я живу здесь.  
Она оглядывается на болото и произносит:  
— Мне пора.  
Ухён не успевает ничего спросить, как она бесшумно погружается в воду, и гладь смыкается за ней без единой ряби. Лис возится за пазухой и высовывает голову наружу.  
Вода уходит, впитываясь в землю. Через пару минут перед Ухёном остаётся лишь примятая влажная лесная подстилка и несколько мелких лужиц.  
Лис обвивается вокруг шеи и заглядывает в лицо.  
— Ты конечно же не расскажешь, что произошло? — уточняет Ухён.  
Лис вертит мордочкой и настойчиво тянет в сторону лагеря.

К полудню они выходят из леса к деревне, и пока юркий Лис шмыгает по корзинам с овощами и фруктами возмущенного торговца, Ухён осторожно спрашивает местных о лесных болотах.  
— Никто вам ничего не скажет, — говорит ему торговец, когда Ухён возвращается ни с чем. — Они боятся того, что видели. И того, что люди решат, что они больны.  
— О чём вы? — Ухён цапает за хвост стрекочущего от возмущения Лиса и вытаскивает из корзины с яблоками.  
Торговец провожает недовольного Лиса пристальным взглядом и протягивает Ухёну мешок с фруктами и овощами.  
— Оплатите сначала надкусанное, — требует он, и Ухён давится возмущением.  
— Да что ты за прожорливое создание! — отчитывает он Лиса, за что предсказуемо получает укус в палец. — Да за что?  
Ухён отсчитывает монеты и дует на пострадавший палец. Торговец хмыкает, когда видит, что Лис опять сует мордочку в купленную провизию.  
— Про что вы говорили? — Ухён перестаёт сопротивляться и отставляет мешок в сторону.  
Торговец нагибается ближе и понижает голос:  
— В этом лесу совсем недавно видели то, чего нет. На прошлой неделе, человек, пришедший из деревни за горой сказал, что дважды на пути видел девушку в красном и болота, которых раньше не было. Рассказывал, что ходит этой тропой много лет, но никогда не видел водоёмов по пути. Он клялся, что девушка в красном исчезала в воде, как только он подходил ближе.  
Ухён задумчиво трёт лоб. Торговец щурится.  
— Что, тоже видели девчонку в красном?  
Вместо ответа Ухён прощается, надвигает соломенную шляпу на глаза и, подхватив мешок с провизией и Лисом, отправляется в путь.  
Лис выскальзывает из мешка, когда они уже покидают деревню, жутко довольный и вновь обвивается вокруг шеи.  
— Ты потяжелел, — сообщает Ухён, — так и будешь ездить на мне всё время?  
Лис предсказуемо молчит.

Когда начинает темнеть, Ухён собирается сойти с тропы, но Лис вдруг подрывается и тянет его в другую сторону. Ухён едва не падает от резкого движения и затянувшейся живой петли на шее.  
— Эй! — возмущается он, с треском заваливается в заросли орешника, и пытается стащить с себя Лиса, но тот возмущенно стрекочет и упрямо тянет вперёд.  
Нога подгибается, и Ухён кубарем выкатывается из кустов и тормозит, плюхаясь руками в тёмную воду.  
— Напугал! — выдыхает испуганная девушка в красном.  
Лис тут же соскальзывает на траву.  
— Убью! — обещает клятвенно Ухён, откидываясь на спину.  
— Вот снова мы встретились, — говорит девушка, присаживаясь на берег рядом с Ухёном, и болтает ногами в воде.  
Лис появляется рядом, и она щекочет ему между ушками.  
— Твой зверь очень милый, — сообщает она.  
— Не мой он зверь, — ворчит Ухён. — Почему ты здесь?  
— Я путешествую с болотом, — весело отвечает девушка, — но ты вряд ли поверишь мне.  
— Отчего же, — Ухён перекатывается на бок и смотрит в тёмную воду. — Я видел много странных вещей. Как ты попала в болото?  
Девушка грустнеет.  
— Мне кажется, я упала в него. Я не помню, как это произошло. Просто очнулась на самом дне, в живой тьме. И вместо того, чтобы убить, тьма отпустила меня, подарила способность дышать под водой.   
Она проводит рукой по влажным волосам и задумывается. Ухён молчит, давая ей возможность продолжить.  
— Сначала я думала, что эта тьма живёт в болоте, но потом поняла, что всё болото и есть эта тьма, одно живое существо.  
— Может, какой-то новый вид? — Ухён вскакивает на ноги и, кряхтя, ищет сброшенный в кустах рюкзак.  
— Новый вид? — не понимает девушка.  
— Я могу набрать воды из болота? — спрашивает он и крутит в руках маленькую баночку.  
— Набирай, — пожимает плечами девушка. — Что за новый вид?  
— Я встречал муси, живущих в стоячей воде, — Ухён черпает воду и смотрит в баночку на просвет. — В старых колодцах, в темных болотах. Их называют суйко – водные муси. Когда человек проглатывает суйко, он вскоре не может жить без воды, а потом просто исчезает, превращаясь в воду, а суйко исчезает вместе с этой водой, впитываясь в землю. Может ли это?.. — Ухён не заканчивает мысль, задумываясь.  
— Наверное так и было, я проглотила суйко и скоро сольюсь с болотом, — произносит девушка отрешённо и смотрит в своё отражение на глянцевой поверхности воды. — Может, это и к лучшему, стать единым. Начну жизнь заново.  
— Ты хочешь отдать свою новую жизнь муси? — спрашивает Ухён после долгой паузы.  
— Они мне её даровали, поэтому да, — отвечает девушка, соскальзывая в воду.  
Лис недовольно фыркает. Ухён тоже чувствует ложь.  
Болото уходит.  
Лис смотрит на хмурого Ухёна  
— Здесь что-то не так, — задумывается Ухён. — Куда движется это болото? Если мы видели его в той стороне, а человек, пришедший в деревню сказал, что встретил его дважды, перейдя гору, то…  
Ухён вертит головой, прикидывая маршрут.  
— К морю, — заключает он. — Болото движется к морю.  
Ухён собирает разбросанные вещи и уцелевшие фрукты и поправляет шляпу.  
— Никакого привала, — командует он. — Нам нужно к морю.  
Лис взбирается по ноге и устраивается на облюбованном месте вокруг шеи.

К морю они выбираются днём. Ухён жадно вдыхает солёный воздух и подставляет лицо ветру. Лис глухо ворчит и забирается за пазуху, щекоча шерстью кожу. На море штиль, но Ухён не видит ни единой лодки.  
— В конце лета так всегда, — отвечает ему один из рыбаков, отдыхающий в тени навеса. — Рыба уходит куда-то, а потом возвращается, когда начинается буйный водорослевый цвет. Всё, начиная от устья реки, порастает чёрными водорослями.  
— Устье реки, — бормочет Ухён, прикидывая что-то в уме. — Нужно протянуть сети поперёк устья реки. Это можно устроить?  
Рыбак удивлённо смотрит на него.  
— Это важно, — убеждает Ухён.  
— Не думаю, что кто-то решит вам помочь просто так, — отвечает рыбак. — Я в том числе.  
Ухён просит ещё нескольких рыбаков, но те точно так же отказываются портить свои снасти по странной просьбе незнакомца. И только один пожилой человек отдаёт ему свою старую рыболовную сеть и одалживает лодку.

— Это совсем не смешно, — сообщает он Лису, лавируя на лодке посреди реки. — А если я ошибся?  
Лис фыркает и трётся головой о его щёку, подбадривая.  
— Ты умеешь быть милым, — замечает Ухён.  
На берегу собираются зеваки. Желающих посмотреть, что будет ловить странный человек штопанной сетью, оказывается много.  
Лис настораживается и смотрит вдаль. Ухён прослеживает взгляд и видит огромное тёмное нечто, движущееся под водой к морю.  
— Ох, чёрт, — ругается он. — Одной сетью не справишься!  
Лис соскальзывает с шеи, и Ухён не видит, куда он прячется, потому что река начинает бурлить и раскачивать лодку. Ухён вцепляется в сеть, распрямляя её, пытается удержаться и не свалиться, отплёвывается от наступающего водного безумия. Тьма проходит сквозь его сеть, не запутываясь, и Ухён чертыхается ещё больше, неумело сражаясь с сетью, как вдруг замечает, что ему на помощь приходят рыбаки.  
Они прыгают в лодки, перекрикиваются сквозь рёв реки, растягивают сети меж двух судёнышек, перекрывая ход тьме.  
— Там человек! — орёт Ухён, отплёвываясь. —Там должен быть человек!  
Тьма достигает моря, минуя расставленные сети, и словно растворяется в нём.  
Река успокаивается, оставляя спутанные снасти и мокрых запыхавшихся людей.  
Ухён не находит в лодке весла и добирается до берега вплавь, таща за собой лёгкое судёнышко за верёвку.  
Жители вполголоса переговариваются.  
Ухён спешит вдоль берега, рассматривая лодки рыбаков.  
— Здесь! — кричит кто-то у самого моря. — Здесь девушка! Она дышит!  
Ухён спотыкается и плюхается прямо на траву. Жители спешат к спасённой девушке, и он видит, как долго она кашляет и как ей помогают подняться.  
— Рыба вернулась! — шумят от реки и его подхватывают другие радостные возгласы. — В сетях полно рыбы!  
Ухён вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спину.  
— Ты молодец, — говорит незнакомый голос. — Догадался, что болото путешествует по старым водным артериям и подземным рекам.  
— Мне повезло, — отвечает Ухён, не открывая глаз. — Я совсем не был уверен в том, что делаю, и в том, что это устье нужной реки. Девушка могла погибнуть, но морская вода очистила её от муси.  
— Она рассказала, что в родной деревне её отдали Богу воды, чтобы предотвратить наводнение, и сбросили с утёса в странствующее болото.  
Ухён хмурится и открывает глаза. Рядом никого не оказывается. На берегу моря спасённая девушка машет ему рукой. Он салютует ей ладонью и снова оборачивается.  
Трубочный Лис смотрит на него с укором.  
Ухён смотрит в ответ с большим сомнением и снова оглядывается в поисках собеседника.  
— Не заставляй меня сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях, я только что похвалил тебя, — в голосе явственно звучит сарказм.  
Ухён снова поворачивается к Лису, долго смотрит на него и, наконец, решается сказать:  
— Я ведь не должен удивляться тому, что ты разговариваешь. Я вполне мог догадаться, что Исин не всунет мне просто диковинную зверушку. Но тем не менее я должен спросить, почему ты молчал раньше?  
— Я не зверушка, — устало вздыхает Лис. — Меня всё устраивало, поэтому я молчал. Судя по всему, стоило продолжить молчать.  
Ухён открывает рот, потом закрывает и задумывается.  
— Значит, её принесли в жертву, — говорит он после долгой паузы. — Вопиющая глупость.  
— Зато она точно может начать жизнь заново, теперь по-настоящему.  
— Я не знал, что происходит с суйко в конце их жизненного цикла, — Ухён подтягивает к себе колени и упирается в них подбородком. — Теперь я вижу, что, заканчивая свой цикл, они даруют жизнь другим.  
Он указывает в сторону рыбаков, весело смеющихся и выпутывающих рыбин из своих сетей.  
— Водорослевый цвет, что приманивает рыбу, это тоже суйко, — Ухён жмурится, глядя на солнце, пляшущее на кромке моря. — У него была отличная компания в последнем пути. Кстати.  
Ухён поворачивается к Лису.  
— Если ты не зверушка, то кто? У тебя есть имя? Таких как ты много? Почему Трубочный?  
Лис обречённо вздыхает.  
— Я уже жалею, что решил заговорить с тобой.  
— Хорошо, тогда просто имя. У тебя же должно быть имя. Начнём с него, — просит Ухён.  
— У меня достаточно имён, — фыркает Лис, забираясь на шею Ухёна.  
— Мне хватит одного, — уверяет Ухён.  
— Сонгю, — милостиво сообщает Лис.  
— Сонгю, — повторяет Ухён. — Серьёзно, просто Сонгю?  
— У тебя какие-то претензии? — мрачно спрашивает Лис.  
Ухён догадывается, что его могут больно укусить, но промолчать не может:  
— Но ты больше похож на Пушистика, чем на Сонгю.  
И получает заслуженный укус.


	3. Глава вторая. У подножия горы, что дарует покой.

— Так значит, ты из другого мира? — пробует разболтать Ухён молчаливого Сонгю.  
Тот дремлет на его плече, привычно обвившись вокруг шеи.  
— Не молчи, я уже знаю, что ты умеешь говорить, — Ухён осторожно дёргает его за кончик пушистого хвоста.   
Сонгю клацает зубами в опасной близи от его уха.  
— Не имеет значения, как аккуратно ты это делаешь, — ворчит Сонгю. — Ты всё равно дёргаешь за хвост.   
— Почему ты захотел пойти со мной?  
Ухёну кажется, что Сонгю проигнорирует и этот вопрос, но спустя долгую паузу тот всё же отвечает:  
— Мне было скучно.  
Ухён спотыкается и хохочет.  
— И из скуки ты решил отправиться в другой мир? — уточняет он, отсмеявшись.  
Сонгю предпочитает сменить тему. Он шевелит ушами и принюхивается.  
— Пахнет дымом, людьми и какой-то гнилью.  
— Гнилью? — переспрашивает Ухён и принюхивается сам.  
— Разложением, — Сонгю всматривается в просвет между деревьями.   
Дорога выводит их из леса к деревне у подножья горы.   
— Странно, что так мало людей возделывают поля, сейчас самый сезон, — говорит Ухён.   
Редкие работники на полях провожают их пристальными взглядами.  
— Что-то тут совсем не так, — ворчит Ухён, надвигая шляпу на глаза.  
Сонгю соскальзывает ему за пазуху.  
В деревне неожиданно много мужчин и женщин с тростями и костылями, причем встречаются не только старики, но и молодые, с виду здоровые люди.  
— Если вы не лекарь, то выбрали неудачное время для посещения нашей деревни, — говорит им мужчина, сидящий на крыльце одного из домов. — Гора может разгневаться и на Вас.  
— Что произошло? — спрашивает Ухён, подходя ближе.  
Мужчина задирает брючины холщовых штанов, оголяя кожу в бородавках.  
— Паралич, — жалуется он. — Наши ноги деревенеют и не слушаются. И всё из-за проклятия! — неожиданно злобно произносит он.  
— Проклятия? — Ухён рассматривает странные бородавки, покрывающие ноги.   
Сонгю высовывает мордочку.  
— Они живые, — ворчит он. — И смердят. Люди не видят их?  
— Проклятия, — подтверждает мужчина и указывает на гору. — Когда умирает человек, мы оставляем его тело там, и гора забирает его. Но никто не должен беспокоить гору ещё семь дней, иначе она проклянёт его, поразив болезнью. Четыре дня назад похоронили человека, а спустя двое суток началось это, — он раздаражённо цокает языком. — Скоро собирать урожай, а мы беспомощны, как малые дети.   
— И раньше никто не нарушал этого запрета?  
Мужчина качает головой.  
— Прадед рассказывал, что когда деревню поразила такая же болезнь, он был совсем маленьким. Тогда с горы спустился человек с белыми волосами и дал жителям лекарство. Но никто не знает о нём ничего.  
— Это был мастер муси, — Ухён улыбается краешком рта. — Говорите, гора забирает тела? Подскажете, где их оставляют?  
— Так вы лекарь! — воскликивает мужчина, привлекая внимание других людей. — Помогите нам?  
Ухён морщится, когда вокруг собирается ропчущая толпа, и поднимает руки, призывая всех к тишине.  
— Я думаю, что смогу помочь вам, но мне нужно знать, где вы оставляете тела.  
Сразу находятся несколько проводников, и вскоре Ухён стоит перед огороженным камнями участком. Живая растительность огибает это словно выгоревшее место, поросшее островками странной коричневато-красной травы.  
— Это мукуросо, — говорит Ухён. — Муси, который растёт на трупах живых существ, разлагая их в грязь. Он безобиден, так как не любит живую плоть.  
Сонгю даже не высовывается.  
— Ты не чувствуешь, как здесь ужасно пахнет? — ворчит он. — Словно сдохло целое стадо коров, причем очень давно и на палящем солнце.  
— Вообще ничего, — признаётся Ухён. — Прелая листва, намокшая пыль и, может, слегка несёт навозом с полей.  
Сонгю отфыркивается и возится, щекоча ухёнов живот.  
— Ты говоришь, что он не растёт на живом, тогда что с их ногами? Я чувствую здесь такую же жизнь, как и в тех бородавках на ногах.  
— Мукуросо размножается почками. Они цепляются за живую плоть и отстают, попадая в благоприятную для них среду. У меня даже есть лекарство для жителей — целая банка морской соли.  
— Хочешь сказать, что опять поможет солёная вода? — фырчит Сонгю. — Ты шарлатан, а не лекарь.  
— Я мастер муси, — поправляет Ухён, разворачиваясь обратно к деревне. — Моё дело не давать людям вмешиваться в существование муси, а муси не давать вмешиваться в жизнь людей. Мало кто видит их в этом мире, и ещё меньше тех, кто понимает, что они иная форма жизни, и что совсем не несут зла человеку.  
— Значит, они живые, — делает вывод Сонгю. — И тех, кто их видит, совсем немного?  
— Немного, — сдаётся Ухён. — Муси балансируют между жизнью и смертью, вливаясь в поток энергии и рождаясь из него. Поток, что течёт глубоко в земле, тот, что питает живое и держит равновесие во всём живом. Если захочешь, я однажды расскажу тебе подробно.  
— Это сложно, — соглашается Сонгю. — Может, однажды и захочу.  
Ухён до вечера обходит дома в деревне, обрабатывая ноги поражённых. Мукуросо беспрепятственно отпадают, съёживаясь от солёной воды, и Ухён набирает их целую банку.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит его пожилая женщина, последняя пострадавшая.   
— Будьте осторожны, — устало улыбается Ухён. — Могу я отдохнуть на вашем крыльце?  
Женщина согласно кивает головой и скрывается в доме.  
Солнце едва виднеется за горой, и на деревню опускаются сумерки.  
Сонгю лениво выползает из-за пазухи и устраивается рядом.  
— Тяжёлый день, — говорит он.  
— Особенно у тебя, — хмыкает Ухён, вытягивая ноги. — Как спалось?  
— Никак, эта жуткая вонь и твоя возня совсем не способствовала сну, — Сонгю принюхивается. — Основной запах ушёл, но я ещё чувствую его на горе и в той стороне.  
Он кивает за дом.  
— Может, кто-то из жителей остался не вылеченным? — Ухён достаёт банку и встряхивает её.  
— Что ты будешь с ними делать?   
— Отпущу, как только представится случай, — Ухён прикидывает. — И отнесу несколько Исину.  
— Он так взымает с тебя плату? — любопытничает Сонгю.  
Ухён цокает языком и качает пальцем. Сказать ничего не успевает, потому что на крыльцо выходит хозяйка и выносит Ухёну поднос с дымящимися рисовыми пирожками и горячим травяным настоем.  
У Ухёна урчит в животе, и он только сейчас понимает, как проголодался. Хозяйка умиляется и спешит за добавкой.   
Сонгю прячется под крыльцом и цапает его за щиколотку.  
— Скажите, — отвлекается Ухён от пирожка, — я мог кого-то упустить и не вылечить?  
Женщина думает, перебирая имена в памяти.  
— А вы были у вдовца Сайго в доме у реки?   
Ухён качает головой.  
— Это же после похорон его брата на деревню свалилась беда, — всплёскивает руками женщина.  
— Как умер его брат? — мямлит Ухён с набитым пирожками ртом.   
Сонгю снова цапает его за щиколотку и недовольно смотрит из травы. Ухён отщипывает половину от пирожка и отдаёт ему.  
— Ох, сколько несчастий выпало на долю Сайго, — причитает женщина и охотно делится историей. — Сначала умерла от болезни жена Сайго, потом гора забрала его дочь, нашли только её цветастое платье, а сейчас родной брат пропал в горах и его обнаружили на дне ущелья. Сайго так и не появлялся на людях после похорон.  
— Значит, он живёт у реки, — уточняет Ухён и незаметно отдаёт ещё половину пирожка Сонгю. — Стоит навестить его завтра. Спасибо за пирожки, очень вкусные.  
— Вам спасибо, что вылечили нас, — женщина забирает поднос. — Если Вам негде остаться, то вполне можете переночевать в амбаре.  
Ухён соглашается.

Дом Сайго выглядит пустым.  
— Смердит, — сообщает Сонгю.  
Ухён обходит дом несколько раз, когда слышит тихий голос, требующий представиться.  
— Я лекарь с горы, — беззастенчиво врёт Ухён и только тогда замечает движение в дверях.  
Сонгю фыркает за пазухой.  
— Простите, вы Сайго? — уточняет Ухён подходя ближе.  
На пороге появляется сутулый мужчина. Каждое движение ощутимо даётся ему с трудом. Он опирается на косяк двери и недобро смотрит на Ухёна.  
— Что Вам нужно?  
— Я слышал о болезни, что поразила эту деревню, и пришёл помочь.  
Мужчина долго присматривается к Ухёну, кивает головой и бессильно сползает по косяку на пол.  
Его ноги и плечи оказываются покрытыми взрослыми особями мукуросо вперемешку с почками.  
— Это Вы ходили к телу брата, когда еще не вышел семидневный срок? — спрашивает Ухён и осматривает муси.  
— Да, — признаётся Сайго. — Я не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что и брат покинул меня.  
— Я никогда не встречал такой формы, — Ухён достаёт из рюкзака заготовленную соль. — Всё куда сложнее, чем у ваших односельчан. Как долго вы были у тела брата?  
— Не было тела, — Сайго ёжится. — Была только грязь и его одежда. Словно он сам превратился в грязь.  
Ухён растворяет соль в ложке воды и втирает в кожу ноги. Почки съёживаются и отпадают, но взрослые особи совершенно не воспринимают соль как угрозу.  
— Это будет немного сложнее, чем я планировал, — хмурится Ухён.  
— Это возмездие, — бормочет Сайго, хватаясь за голову. — Возмездие за грехи.  
— О чём вы? — не понимает Ухён.  
— Уходите, если ничем не можете помочь. Прочь, — злится мужчина и указывает на дверь.  
Ухён не спорит и выходит из дома.  
— Нечистое дело, — ворчит Сонгю.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — Ухён оглядывается на дом и видит, как Сайго смотрит за ним. — Мукуросо растёт только на трупах.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что он труп? — саркастично хмыкая, говорит Сонгю.  
— Я думаю, что нам надо кое-где побывать, — Ухён поправляет рюкзак за плечами и направляется в деревню.

Местные охотно указывают дорогу. Ухён поднимается в гору и осматривается по пути.  
— Ты что-то конкретное ищешь? — спрашивает Сонгю, устроившись на его плече.  
— Я хочу понять, почему мукуросо выросли на живом теле, этого не должно быть.  
— И поэтому ты хочешь взглянуть на место, где погиб его брат? — не понимает Сонгю.  
Дорога поднимается вверх, по правую руку обрывистый склон ущелья скрывается за зарослями бересклета и барбариса.  
— Именно, — подтверждает Ухён и останавливается у примятых и обломанных кустов.  
Внизу неприветливо просматриваются камни с редкими островками зелени.  
— Похоже это здесь, — Ухён крутит головой по сторонам. — Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
— Здесь не воняет теми муси, — отвечает Сонгю. — Если ты об этом. Но есть какая-то тревожная примесь, не могу понять.  
— Смотри, — Ухён присаживается на корточки и указывает на следы на тропинке. — Видишь тут словно протащили что-то тяжёлое.  
Сонгю разглядывает потревоженные мелкие камешки и сухие листья.  
— Думаешь, здесь тащили кого-то?  
Ухён хмурится и поднимается ещё выше в гору. Тропинка становится еле видна, но он высматривает едва заметные следы и поднимается выше.  
— Я знаю, что это за запах, — говорит Сонгю с отвращением. — Это кровь.  
— Что?.. — переспрашивает Ухён и прослеживает взгляд Лиса. — Камни?  
Он стряхивает с каменной кучи сухие листья и труху. На самом верхнем камне Ухён обнаруживает тёмные липкие сгустки с прилипшим на них лесным мусором. Пахнет неприятно, Ухёну кажется, что на языке чувствует металлический привкус.  
— Ты прав, — мрачно произносит он. — Кровь.

Сайго находится сидящим на крыльце своей хибары. Он замечает Ухёна и открывает уже рот, чтобы прогнать его, но Ухён перебивает его:  
— Подождите, я знаю, как Вам помочь.  
— Мне не нужна помощь, — злится Сайго. — Если гора прокляла меня, значит, так тому и быть.  
— Дело не в горе, — Ухён миролюбиво улыбается. — Это муси. Невидимые простому глазу существа.  
— Муси? — недоверчиво повторяет Сайго, но злиться перестаёт.  
— Эти обычно не тревожат живого человека, — осторожно произносит Ухён. — Но вы навещали могилу брата, возможно, запах разложения остался на вашей коже, и они среагировали на него.  
Сайго молча рассматривает свои ноги.  
Ухён продолжает:  
— Вам достаточно смыть с себя этот запах, я могу помочь Вам дойти до реки.  
Сайго долго раздумывает и в итоге кивает головой.

Ухён не без торжества с берега наблюдает, как взрослые особи отваливаются от кожи, и их уносит водой.  
— Мне действительно становится легче, — бормочет Сайго с мелководья. — Спасибо, спасибо!  
— Эти муси называются мукуросо, — говорит Ухён, присаживаясь на камень. — Их привлекает трупный запах, они разлагают тела в грязь.  
— Странные создания, — бормочет Сайго.  
— Они размножаются почками, которые цепляются на живых существ и отпадают, когда почувствуют рядом падаль.  
— Но на мне были не почки, так? — Сайго выпрямляется во весь рост. — Вы сказали, это из-за запаха.  
— Чтобы взрослые муси выросли на живом, потребуется длительный контакт с мёртвым телом. Когда запах впитывается в кожу, и муси считают, что это труп, — Ухён сощуривает глаза. — Это вы убили брата. Ударили камнем по голове и бросили тело там, в горах. А потом, вернулись, рассчитывая, что гора заберёт его тело. Но тело так и осталось там, потому что эти муси не любят горный воздух. И вы тащили тело на себе, чтобы сбросить его на камни.   
Взгляд Сайго темнеет. Он даже не пытается спорить.  
— Он убил мою дочь, — произносит он зло, хватаясь за голову. — Взял её на гору за травами и не уследил, куда она пропала. А потом её нашли, точнее то, что осталось. А совсем недавно он пришёл с повинной, сказал, что видел, как она собирала ягоды возле обрыва, и не успел помочь. Как она сорвалась и разбилась о камни, а он принёс её тело к могильнику. Что? Что я мог сделать? Простить его? — он с вызовом смотрит на Ухёна.  
— Это была случайность, — произносит Ухён. — С вашей дочерью произошёл несчастный случай. А вы убили брата намеренно.  
Сайго вдруг всхлипывает и смеётся с надрывом.  
— Он получил, что заслуживал, — произносит он, успокоившись.  
— И вы получите, что заслуживаете, — Ухён поднимается с камня. — Вы же понимаете это.  
— Нет, — Сайго достаёт из воды увесистый булыжник. — Никто не будет искать зашедшего в деревню чужака.  
Дальше все происходит быстро. Сайго только делает шаг, а Ухён неловко взмахивает руками, как между ними мелькает рыжая вспышка и прокатывается грозный рык.  
Сайго в ужасе отшатывается назад, теряя равновесие и выпуская камень из рук, и плюхается в воду. Течение затягивает его в глубокие воды, и он неловко барахтается и кричит о помощи.  
Ухён чуть не падает сам, когда перед ним возникает большой зверь, но потом отвлекается на Сайго.  
— Не поможешь ему? — спрашивает Лис.  
Теперь голос Сонгю лучше сочетается с его размерами.  
Ухён переводит взгляд на захлёбывающегося Сайго.  
— Надо позвать на помощь, — соглашается он и кричит. — Помогите, тут человек тонет!  
Никто из деревни не слышит и не торопится броситься в воду.  
Вопли Сайго стихают.  
— Так значит, Девятихвостый? — восхищённо спрашивает Ухён и тянется к одному из хвостов.  
— Даже не думай, — фырчит Сонгю и отпрыгивает в сторону.  
— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — Ухён снова тянется к нему.  
— Обожжёшься, — предупреждает Сонгю, и вспышка на мгновение ослепляет Ухёна.  
Рыжая искра взмывает в воздух и привычно устраивается вокруг ухёновой шеи.  
— Эй, ты же можешь ходить сам, не пользуйся мной, — возмущается Ухён.  
— Это неудобно, — отрезает Сонгю и снова переводит тему. — Вернёшься в деревню, чтобы рассказать?  
— Не думаю, — Ухён поднимает рюкзак. — Сайго действительно получил то, что заслужил. Лучше продолжим путь.  
Потом добавляет, чуть погодя:  
— Спасибо, что помог.  
Сонгю еле слышно фыркает в ответ. Ухён улыбается.

Спустя пару дней ниже по течению на каменистом берегу обосновывается новая колония мукуросо.


	4. Глава третья. Красные цветы, что распускаются к бедам.

— Выходит, ты Лисий бог, — предполагает Ухён, ворочая угли в костре. — Девятихвостый Огненный Лис.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я единственный девятихвостый, то ошибаешься, — благосклонно отвечает Сонгю. — Нас много.  
— И вы должны сожрать тысячу людских печёнок, чтобы стать человеком, — глумится Ухён и в притворном ужасе вскрикивает: — Поэтому ты пошёл со мной? Чтобы сожрать мою печень?  
— Ты идиот, — Сонгю жалеет, что не может приложить ладонь к своему лицу, чтобы развидеть это глупую ухмылку. — Во-первых, людскую печень из нас никто не жрёт, а во-вторых, человек должен полюбить девятихвостого перед тем, как лишиться печени. Так говорится в сказках.  
— А в-третьих? — всё ещё хихикая, спрашивает Ухён.  
— А в-третьих, перестань сочинять глупые теории, — Сонгю сворачивается клубочком.  
— Но мне же интересно кто ты, — Ухён пожимает плечами и роется в рюкзаке в поисках трубки и табака. — Бессмертный или нет? Вдруг в следующий раз нападут на тебя.  
— Словно кто-то сможет поймать, — Сонгю фыркает. — И нет, я не бессмертный. Да, мы живём долго, дольше, чем люди, но не бессмертны. И печень мы не едим, хотя я знаю одну полоумную Лисицу, что решила, что так получит вечную жизнь.  
Ухён закуривает, разгоняя муси.  
— Снова эта дрянь, — Сонгю вздыхает. — У тебя ужасный вкус.  
— Этот табак сделан специально, чтобы разгонять муси, — Ухён выпускает сизые струйки дыма. — Муси чувствуют тех, кто наделён даром их видеть, и тянутся к ним. Именно поэтому у меня нет дома, я странствую, нигде не задерживаясь.  
— Наверное, это тяжело, быть без дома, — Сонгю вспоминает свой дом на Лисьей горе. — Некуда возвращаться.  
— Я странствую очень давно, поэтому даже не помню, что такое иметь дом, — Ухён пожимает плечами. — А у тебя есть место, куда ты возвращаешься?  
— Есть, — откровенничает Сонгю. — Место, где пахнет яблоками и теплом. Лисы любят яблоки, знай.  
Ухён смеётся.  
— Поэтому ты постарался надкусить все яблоки в телеге того торговца, когда мы шли за странствующим болотом.  
Сонгю молчит.

Ухён открывает глаза и немного теряется в пространстве. Вокруг темно, нет ни намёка на рассвет. Остывающие угли костра едва тлеют, источая едва заметное тепло. Ухён садится и лохматит волосы.  
Трубочного Лиса нет на рюкзаке около костра, где он заснул перед тем, как Ухён сам отключился. Ухён хмыкает, задумываясь, каждую ли ночь Сонгю так исчезает, возвращаясь к его пробуждению, и какими грязными делишками он занимается.  
Ухён представляет, как Лис тащит полузадушенную пойманную мышь, и фыркает.  
Организм напоминает, зачем выдернул его из сна, и Ухён, шатаясь спросонья, идёт в ближайшие кусты. После он решает помыть руки и умыться и шлёпает в сторону реки.  
И у самой воды он замечает, что тут не один. Ухён замирает на полушаге, рассматривая тёмный мужской силуэт по пояс в реке. Незнакомец не замечает, что его потревожили, и продолжает водные процедуры. Ухён сам не знает, зачем прячется и наблюдает за ним. Вдоль реки всегда много деревень, возможно это кто-то из местных. Ушёл за ягодами и грибами и остался ночевать в лесу.  
Тусклый свет куцей луны серебрит воду и кожу мужчины. Ухён не видит его лица полностью, только профиль и крепкую спину, и делает вывод, что этот кто-то не старше его самого.  
Человек плескает водой на лицо и собирается выходить. Ситуация становится немного смущающей, потому что Ухён видит, как лунный свет обтекает бёдра мужчины, и делает шаг назад. Под ногой предательски хрустит ветка, и Ухёна ослепляет яркая вспышка. Раздаётся всплеск.  
Пока Ухён промаргивается, мокрый и донельзя несчастный Трубочный Лис выползает на берег.  
— Что за?.. — возмущается Ухён.  
— Идиот, — пыхтит испуганный Сонгю.  
— Что за? — повторяет Ухён.  
— Какого чёрта ты прячешься в кустах! — рычит Лис, отряхиваясь. — Ненавижу воду в этой форме.  
Смотрится это ужасно комично.  
— Что за? — жалобно произносит Ухён и плюхается задницей на мокрую землю.  
Сонгю вымученно вздыхает. Очередная вспышка являет перед Ухёном к счастью одетого молодого мужчину. Он ерошит влажные волосы и выглядит недовольным.  
Ухён моргает.  
— Ладно, — говорит Сонгю. — Ты заслужил. Я Сонгю с Лисьей горы, Огненный Девятихвостый Лис. Ну и всё-такое.  
Он садится чуть поодаль на поваленное дерево.  
Ухён прочищает горло.  
— Подробнее про «всё-такое». Вдруг в следующий раз ты превратишься в ещё кого-то, я должен быть готов.  
Сонгю морщит нос.  
— Больше ни в кого не умею, — признаётся он.  
Ухён перебирается к нему на бревно, и они молча созерцают лунные блики на воде.  
— А чего сразу не сказал, что в человека умеешь? — обижается Ухён.  
— Показалось, что так проще, — с досадой отвечает Сонгю. — Обидно прокололся, слишком люблю чистоту.  
Ухён всё ещё переваривает увиденное, и пытается стереть из памяти облитые лунным светом бёдра Сонгю. И совершенно серьёзным голосом выдаёт:  
— А ты действительно выглядишь так или выбираешь молодое обличье, маскируя седину и мудрость лет?  
— Ты дурак? — спрашивает Сонгю, неверяще глядя на Ухёна.  
— Нет, серьёзно. Ты старый сморщенный дед?  
— Ты дурак, — констатирует Сонгю и фыркает. — Это единственное моё человеческое обличье. И я уже говорил, мы живём дольше, чем люди. Соответственно и стареем куда медленнее.  
— Хмм, — тянет Ухён. — А превращаешься в настоящей одежде, или это иллюзия и ты голый?  
Сонгю цокает языком и поднимается на ноги, игнорируя вопрос.  
— Но мне действительно интересно, — возмущается Ухён в спину уходящему Сонгю. — Эй!

— Даже не думай, — отрезает утром Ухён, когда Сонгю снова в обличье Трубочного Лиса хочет забраться к нему на шею. — Я знаю, что ты можешь ходить на своих двух и даже на своих четырёх, поэтому нет.  
Он вжимает подбородок в грудь.  
— Не будь ребёнком, — возмущается Сонгю. — Раньше тебя устраивало.  
— Раньше я не знал о лисьем коварстве, поэтому даже не думай!  
Сонгю вздыхает и превращается в человека.  
— Доволен? — бросает он и всем видом показывает своё негодование.  
— Буду, когда ты уже пойдёшь по своим делам, — ворчит Ухён и топает вперёд.  
— Не жди, буду таскаться за тобой, — ворчит Сонгю и идёт за ним.  
Путешествовать на шее Ухёна куда удобнее.

К полудню они выходят на залитую солнцем опушку леса. Ухён не умеет долго обижаться, в голове вертятся много вопросов, большинство из которых дурацкие, но он держит их в себе. Сонгю всю дорогу тоже молчит, двигается совершенно бесшумно, жмурит глаза от яркого солнца и задумчиво грызёт травинку.  
Ухён облюбовывает место под раскидистой рябиной с алеющими ягодами и садится в траву.  
— Есть будешь? — ворчливо интересуется он, копаясь в рюкзаке.  
Сонгю неразборчиво хмыкает и вглядывается в заросли жимолости.  
Ухён вгрызается в спелое яблоко.  
Сонгю шагает по траве, почти не приминая её и скрывается за зарослями. Ухён громко чавкает, привлекая внимание, но потом сдаётся, выкидывает огрызок и направляется за ним.  
Белое хаори Сонгю сияет среди редеющей зелени.  
— Не переживай, — начинает Ухён издалека. — Остались ещё твои яблоки.  
Сонгю сидит на корточках около поросшего мхом старого пня, касаясь его ладонью.  
— Это очень необычное дерево, — говорит он. — Мудрое и очень старое.  
— Ты чувствуешь его? — спрашивает Ухён, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Я чувствую отголоски его энергии, — Сонгю кладёт вторую руку. — Очень чистая и мирная.  
Ухён дотрагивается до мха. Тёплый, словно нагретый солнцем.  
Сонгю открывает глаза и поднимается.  
— А теперь давай яблоко, — требует он.  
Ухён хмыкает, но достаёт фрукт с красным бочком и протягивает ему.  
Сонгю цапает яблоко, словно опасаясь, что Ухён передумает, и, кивая на лес говорит:  
— И спроси у этого человека, почему он следит за нами.  
От ближайших деревьев слышится возня и оттуда вываливается чумазый мальчишка.  
— Привет, — говорит Ухён и машет рукой.  
Мальчишка угрюмо смотрит на них обоих, но ни подходить, ни убегать не собирается.  
— Ты откуда? — пробует снова Ухён.  
Мальчишка мнётся, но всё же выпаливает:  
— Я видел как вы трогали это старое дерево, почему оно не обратило вас?  
Ухён с Сонгю переглядываются.  
Мальчишка сопит и решается подойти ближе.  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает он требовательно, поочередно глядя то на Ухёна, то на Сонгю.  
— Я лекарь с горы, — Ухён делает вид, что не слышит смешка Сонгю.  
Мальчишку удовлетворяет ответ, и он переводит всё внимание на Сонгю.  
— А я Лисье Божество, — Сонгю шипит, потирая отдавленную Ухёном ногу.  
— Он мой помощник, — отвечает Ухён с натянутой улыбкой, пока Сонгю пытается испепелить его взглядом. — Большой шутник!  
— Мой папа болен, — мальчик теряет интерес к Сонгю. — Вылечите его!  
Мальчик хватает Ухёна за руки и тянет в сторону.  
— Постой, — Ухён бережно освобождается от захвата, — я пойду сам. Что произошло с твоим отцом?  
— Мы были здесь в лесу, — тараторит мальчишка, ведя их за собой. — Собирали ягоды и орехи. А потом папа присел отдохнуть на тот пень, и едва смог встать! Он больше не может ходить! В деревне сказали, что это дерево срубили наши деды, и оно нам мстит.  
Ухён снова переглядывается с Сонгю и хмурится.  
— С вами ничего не произошло, когда вы притронулись к нему, — говорит мальчик и вдруг останавливается и понижает голос. — Я тоже касался его, но ничего не произошло. Но не говорите папе, он и так переживает.  
Ухён клятвенно обещает не раскрывать секрет и мрачнеет ещё больше.

— Папа, я привел лекаря, — шумит мальчишка, вбегая в дом.  
Ухён здоровается и заходит следом. Сонгю бесшумно шагает за ним.  
— Мёнсу, зачем ты напрягаешь людей, — журит его мужчина с сединой волосах.  
Он сидит в деревянном кресле с прикрытыми одеялом ногами.  
— Извините нас, — обращается он уже к Ухёну. — Мёнсу бывает очень настойчив. Я не думаю, что мне нужна помощь.  
— Нужна! — настаивает Мёнсу. — Ты же не можешь ходить!  
— Простите, — ещё раз извиняется отец.  
— Всё в порядке, — мягко говорит Ухён. — Мёнсу прав, Вам нужна помощь. Я могу взглянуть на Ваши ноги?  
Мужчина мнётся, но отбрасывает одеяло.  
Ухён присаживается и рассматривает покрытую древесной корой кожу.  
— И это появилось у Вас, когда вы отдыхали на пне старого дерева? — уточняет он.  
— Да, — мужчина виновато ерошит волосы. — Видимо дерево таило обиду за то, что наши предки срубили его, чтобы остаться в этой деревне после пожара.  
Ухён задумывается.  
— А вы не ели случаем в тот день красный плод, похожий на сливу, — Ухён пальцами показывает размер.  
— Ел, — вспоминает мужчина. — Точно ел! Нашёл в зарослях терновника. Ещё удивился, что плод остался один.  
— Было что-то ещё необычное в последнее время?  
Мужчина качает головой, но Мёнсу, до сих пор сидящий молча, влезает в разговор:  
— Папе снились странные сны! Папа, расскажи! Это важно.  
— Ах, сны, — мужчина вздыхает и нехотя рассказывает: — Мне снилось, что я был деревом. Я чувствовал солнце на своих листьях, слышал шорохи диких зверей, ощущал ветер в кроне.  
— Саториги, — произносит Ухён и смотрит на Сонгю. — Коснись, что ты чувствуешь?  
Сонгю протягивает руку и касается древесной коры.  
— Та старая ель, — говорит он. — Те же отголоски.  
— Что такое саториги? — вновь влезает Мёнсу.  
— Саториги — это древо воспоминаний, разновидность муси. Они живут на деревьях и часто сливаются с ними, получая от них питательные вещества, а взамен продлевая их жизнь, — голос Ухёна звучит вкрадчиво. — Когда дереву грозит опасность, муси чувствуют это и заставляют дерево распускаться алыми цветками, из которых потом появляются красные плоды, где прячутся муси. Когда плоды, разносимые зверьём и птицами, соприкасаются с живыми деревьями, то муси переходят в них и обосновываются на новом месте.  
— Папа теперь станет деревом? — тихо спрашивает Мёнсу.  
Ухён выглядит растерянным.  
— Я никогда не слышал о том, что человек проглатывал саториги, но я напишу своим друзьям. Должны же быть упоминания о подобных случаях.  
— Я сам виноват, — мужчина слабо улыбается. — Прости, Мёнсу. Твой отец дурак.  
Мёнсу поджимает губы и выбегает из дома.  
— Не отчаивайтесь, — говорит Ухён. — Я думаю, что можно что-то сделать.

Им с Сонгю выделяют крохотную комнатушку, где едва умещается два потрепанных футона, но есть окошко, прикрытое старой циновкой.  
— Что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Сонгю, глядя на то, как Ухён черкает на небольших бумажках послания.  
— Спрошу у других мастеров, — отвечает Ухён. — Не мог же быть это единичный случай.  
— Отправишь с голубями? — беззлобно шутит Сонгю, больше любопытствуя.  
— О, — оживляется Ухён. — Тебе понравится!  
Он достаёт из рюкзака небольшую шкатулку и аккуратно открывает её. Внутри лежат два крупных шёлковых кокона. Ухён, сияя, как начищенная монетка, показывает их Сонгю.  
— Это уро.  
Сонгю сначала смотрит на два кокона, потом на Ухёна и разводит руками.  
— И что это?  
— Муси, — терпеливо поясняет Ухён.  
— Издеваешься? — обижается Сонгю.  
— Немного, — признаётся Ухён. — Но это действительно муси. Ты знаешь, что такое королевский кокон?  
— Тот, что сплели две личинки шелкопряда, — предполагает Сонгю.  
— И в нём две нити, в то время, как в обычном всего одна, — Ухён бережно достаёт один кокон. — В этом мире есть только одна область, не столь далеко отсюда, где селится муси с названием “уро". Он предпочитает замкнутые пространства и пустоты, и никогда не задерживается на месте. Если в замкнутое пространство с уро попадёт какой-то предмет, то уро перенесёт его за собой.  
— Куда? — спрашивает Сонгю.  
— В пустоты, которые могут вести куда угодно. Когда королевский кокон, в котором живёт уро, расплетают в два обычных кокона, то уро путешествует между ними. Так мастера муси могут держать связь на больших расстояниях.  
— И уро никуда не сбегает? — Сонгю заинтересованно глядит на кокон в руках Ухёна.  
— Коконы нужно менять раз в четыре-пять лет. От частый перемещенний уро ткань мироздания растягивается в пустоты, поэтому послания могут теряться. Кстати, — Ухён отвлекается от созерцания кокона. — Место, через которое мы пришли сюда, создано уро.  
Сонгю дейcтвительно удивляется.  
— Как ты находишь дорогу между лавкой Исина и этим миром в этих пустотах?  
Ухён осекается и молчит.  
— Не хочешь рассказывать, — догадывается Сонгю.  
— Ты тоже многое утаиваешь, — сухо отвечает Ухён и скатывает бумажки в узкие трубочки.  
— В пустотах есть проходы в другие миры? — пробует ещё раз Сонгю.  
— Возможно. Я не встречал.  
Сонгю отворачивается к окну.  
— Сейчас я сложу все письма в кокон, — оттаивает чуточку Ухён. — Уро перенесёт их в скором времени. Из второго кокона их вынет Хранитель и отправит каждую записку адресату.  
— У уро есть Хранитель? — старается не выглядеть заинтересованным Сонгю.  
— Конечно, человек, который следит за проделками уро и контролирует почту.  
— Прямо почтальон, — фыркает Сонгю.  
— Побольше уважения к Хранителю! — нарочито строго говорит Ухён и тоже веселится.   
— А бывает так, что уро забирает с собой человека? — спрашивает Сонгю, отсмеявшись.  
Ухён перестаёт улыбаться и мрачнеет. Он открывает мешочек с табаком и набивает трубку.  
— Бывает, — отвечает он, спустя долгую паузу.  
Сонгю больше не спрашивает ни о чём.

Ранним утром их тревожит Мёнсу.  
Ухён моргает и не может разобрать, о чём щебечет взволнованный мальчишка.  
— Красные цветы распустились, — проясняет Сонгю, потирая тыльной стороной ладони глаза.  
— Быстрее! — торопит мальчишка.  
— Цветы! — осознаёт, наконец, Ухён и подрывается с места вперёд мальчишки.  
Отец Мёнсу сидит на своём кресле, растерянно разглядывая яркие алые цветки на своих ногах.  
— Мне снился пожар, — говорит он, замечая Ухёна в дверях. — Сухая трава на поле полыхнула так сильно, что перекинулась на дома.  
— Сатогири чувствует опасность, — напоминает Ухён. — Это может быть не просто сон. Мёнсу, — обращается он к перепуганному мальчишке, — срочно буди соседей, нужно набрать воды. Где здесь ручей?  
— На другом конце деревни в овраге, — лепечет мальчишка растерянно.  
Ухён встряхивает его за плечи.  
— Мёнсу, перестань волноваться, срочно предупреди людей.  
— Я пойду с ним, — говорит Сонгю, подталкивая мальчишку к выходу.  
Ухён кивает и поворачивается к мужчине.  
— Что вы помните ещё о сне?  
Он качает головой.  
— Обрывки паники, было страшно. А ещё грохот, жуткий грохот.  
Ухён выглядывает на улицу. На востоке видна едва заметная розовая полоса. Тёмное небо, освещаемое далёкими зарницами, угрюмо нависает над ними. Стоит тишина, нарушаемая тревожными голосами просыпающихся людей.  
Белое хаори Сонгю словно светится в предрассветных сумерках.  
Ухён ловит его взгляд.  
— Гроза, — говорит Сонгю, подходя ближе. — Воздух звенит.  
Ухён чувствует тревогу и странную эйфорию.  
Яркая молния раскалывает небо пополам. Ухён видит её отражение в глазах Сонгю и шумно выдыхает. Выдох тонет в гулком раскате грома, обрушившегося на землю. Он не сразу понимает, что сжимает Сонгю за руку.  
— Только не говори, что боишься грозу? — спрашивает Сонгю.  
— Тогда мне стоит промолчать, — бормочет Ухён.  
Сонгю вовсе не собирается смеяться.  
Вторая молния вспыхивает прямо над ними.  
Сонгю накрывает его ладонь своей и просит:  
— Останься в доме, присмотри за отцом Мёнсу. Я прослежу за всем сам.  
Остаток его фразы заглушает гром. Ухён чувствует как вибрирует воздух. Сонгю указывает на дом.  
— Я должен пойти, лишние руки могут понадобиться, — Ухён освобождается от хватки Сонгю. — Всё не так плохо.  
Молния с треском ударяет совсем рядом, и Ухён физически ощущает электричество в воздухе.  
— Я справлюсь, — повторяет Сонгю, и Ухён верит.  
— Я помогу отцу Мёнсу, — соглашается он.  
— Пожар! — кричит кто-то. — Здесь огонь!  
Сонгю спешит в ту сторону.  
Ухён возвращается в дом и застаёт мужчину на полу. Он подхватывает его под руки и помогает сесть.  
— Если случится какая-то беда, я буду совсем бесполезен, — тихо говорит он с отчаянием и смотрит в окно.  
— Вам есть на кого положиться, — Ухён указывает на окно, за которым Мёнсу тащит ведро, поторапливая соседей.  
— Действительно, — мужчина улыбается и смотрит на сына.

Вслед за молниями и громом приходит ливень. Ухён вдыхает запах свежести и мокрой земли, стоя у окна, когда в комнату заходит Сонгю.  
— Молния ударила в старое дерево на краю поля и подожгла сухую траву, — говорит он и стаскивает с себя испачканное и вымокшее под дождём хаори.  
Капли с потемневших от воды рыжих волос стекают на лицо, и Сонгю утирается рукавом.  
— Если бы пожар заметили позже, он легко мог перекинуться на амбары и дома, — Сонгю замечает свернутые записки. — О, тебе ответили?  
Ухён кивает головой и молчит.  
— Его не вылечить, — догадывается Сонгю.  
— Нет, — Ухён поворачивается к нему и садится рядом на футон. — Есть средство, которое лишь замедляет процесс полного обращения. Но зато мне рассказали историю о старом дереве, когда-то росшем здесь. Оно было высоким и мощным, и жители считали его своим покровителем. Оно трижды цвело алым, словно предупреждая их о беде. Первый раз перед тем как молния ударила в него, расколов надвое, но дерево выжило, приняв весь удар на себя. Второй раз, когда затяжные ливни размыли почву и ураганный ветер едва не вырвал его с корнями, но оно удержалось, остановив губительные потоки. А третий, когда страшный пожар разрушил деревню, оставив людей без крова и средств. Один из зажиточных торговцев предложил сделку. Ему нужна была ценная древесина мощного дерева, чудом уцелевшего при пожаре, в обмен на средства для восстановления деревни. И старая ель позволила себя срубить.

— Значит, дерево вовсе не злилось на наших прадедов, — понимает глава семейства, когда Ухён позже повторяет эту историю за столом. — Оно действительно было покровителем.  
Ухён молчит, разглядывая кружку со своим отваром, мысленно подбирая слова. Сонгю кладёт ему руку на плечо, подбадривая.  
— По поводу ваших ног, — начинает он, но отец Мёнсу его перебивает.  
— Спасибо Вам за заботу, но мне действительно не нужно лечение, — говорит он, обнимая одной рукой сына.  
Мёнсу согласно кивает головой.  
— То, что было даровано мне, уберегло нашу деревню от пожара, и я хочу, чтобы эта возможность у меня сохранялась. Я знаю, что это усложнит мне жизнь, но тем не менее.  
— Тогда нам пора, — Ухён встаёт из-за стола. — Берегите друг друга.  
Мёнсу провожает их до двери.  
Ухён вручает ему небольшой свёрток.  
— Если твоему отцу будет совсем тяжело, проследи, чтобы он принял это, — говорит он.  
Мёнсу сопит и обещает исполнить наказ.

Когда деревня остаётся далеко позади, Ухён просто рассказывает, не поворачиваясь к Сонгю лицом и продолжая путь, но зная, что его слушают.  
— Я с детства видел муси и быстро понял, что кроме меня их никто не видит. Мне кажется, что родители даже решили, что я болен, — Ухён крутит пальцем у виска.  
Сонгю слушает внимательно.  
— Ну а когда мне было девять, случилась беда. Отец ушёл на заработки в другую деревню и не вернулся, а чуть позднее мать угасла от чахотки, — Ухён замолкает, и спустя немного времени продолжает. — Я справлялся с хозяйством, выполнял всякие поручения за еду, но потом заметил, что мои невидимые “друзья” всё больше и больше заполняют деревню. Они не приносили большого вреда, чаще просто шалили, и люди решили, что это я всему виной. Ведь я видел их, значит, и подговаривал их делать пакости. И я в отчаянии сбежал, боясь самосуда. А потом всё было просто: я блудил по лесам и горам, хотел выйти к морю, но совершенно не знал, где оно находится, провалился в пустоты уро и провёл в них несколько дней, пока однажды не вышел в кладовой лавки Исина. Он сказал, что меня привело отчаянное желание выбраться из пустот, вставил мозг на место и показал короткую дорогу в мой мир, в обмен на вещи, на которые повлияли муси.  
Ухён останавливается и поворачивается к Сонгю лицом.  
— И вот вся история, — пожимает он плечами. — Вернулся от Исина, нашёл мастера муси, который рассказал мне многое об этих существах.  
Сонгю выглядит немного растерянным и удивлённым, так как совсем не рассчитывал на такую откровенность. Ухён вдруг весело смеётся.  
— Вот это у тебя лицо, — сообщает он сквозь смех. — Эй, я просто решил рассказать о том, как я попал к Исину. И совсем не потому, что хочу и тебя развести на откровения.  
— Но хочешь? — фыркает Сонгю.  
Ухён ведёт плечами и отворачивается, продолжая путь.  
— Так а что за проблемы с грозами? — спрашивает Сонгю с ехидцей.  
— Это совсем другая история, не всё сразу.  
— Спасибо, — говорит чуть погодя Сонгю макушке Ухёна.  
Ему не видно, но он уверен, что Ухён улыбается.


	5. Глава четвёртая. Лепестки, что рассекают ножом.

— Осень приближается, — Сонгю присаживается у ручья и опускает пальцы в воду, пока Ухён набирает флягу. — Тянет осенним холодком по вечерам.  
— Тебе не нравится осень? — интересуется Ухён.  
— Тревожная пора, — туманно отвечает Сонгю.  
— Тревожная, — вдруг соглашается Ухён. — Особенно её первая половина. Скоро затмение, — поясняет он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд. — Когда луна закрывает солнце, то в наступившей ночи среди дня даже простые люди могут видеть муси.  
— И ты беспокоишься из-за этого, — замечает Сонгю.  
— Я ещё никогда не сталкивался с солнечным затмением, — Ухён жуёт кончик трубки. — Мне кажется, что даже муси волнуются. Они всё ближе подбираются к людям.  
— Думаешь, что-то может произойти во время затмения?   
— Не знаю, — Ухён морщится. — Другие мастера муси говорят, что нечего беспокоится. Все возможные варианты уже изучены. Я и сам это понимаю, но тревожусь.   
Сонгю брызгает в серьёзного Ухёна водой, и тот возмущённо пыхтит, пытаясь дотянуться до обидчика.   
— Куда дальше? — спрашивает Сонгю, уворачиваясь.  
Ухён задумывается.  
— Тут недалеко должно быть интересное место, хотел там побывать ещё с тех пор, как о нём мне рассказали.  
Ухён размахивает флягой, в которой плещется вода, и Сонгю поднимает руки, сдаваясь.  
— Думаю, мы успеем до темноты, — Ухён грозит ему пальцем. 

Солнце уже опускается к горизонту, когда они выходят к старому лысому дереву.  
— Странно, — говорит Ухён. — Мне говорили о вишнёвом дереве, что цветёт круглый год, и это точно оно. Неужели засохло?  
Сонгю морщится.  
— Не нравится мне здесь, — сообщает он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Ухён подходит к мощному стволу ближе и касается рукой. Он запрокидывает голову и рассматривает голые ветви, без единого листика.  
— Старое дерево, не меньше пятисот лет, — говорит он, проводя рукой по шершавой коре. — А это что?  
Ухён припадает к коре, разглядывая пенные подтеки желтоватого цвета. Он касается их пальцем, а потом судорожно трёт руку о штаны.  
— Достань воду, — командует он, бросая Сонгю рюкзак.  
Сонгю находит флягу, и Ухён расходует всю воду, стирая с ладони приставшие пузырьки.  
— Это… — Ухён не заканчивает фразу, когда рядом раздаётся надсадный кашель.  
Ухён и Сонгю слаженно вздрагивают. По другую сторону дерева обнаруживается красивая девушка. Она вытирает платком рот и совершенно не замечает посторонних.  
— Она была здесь? — спрашивает Ухён у Сонгю одними губами.  
Сонгю хмурится ещё больше.  
— Извините, что потревожили Вас, — говорит Ухён, поворачиваясь к девушке и выходя из-за дерева. — Эта вишня не цвела в этом году?  
Незнакомка медленно переводит на него затуманенный взгляд и тут же же теряет интерес, отворачиваясь.  
Ухён опешивает. Сонгю совсем не нравится ни странное дерево, ни эта девушка.  
— Эти пенообразные муси — кодама, — рассказывает он Сонгю. — Я читал, что они образуют колонии в старых деревьях и продлевают им жизнь, причём существенно. Как сатогири. Но только попав внутрь живого существа, они парализуют его чувства: зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание, притупляют боль.   
Ухён поворачивается к девушке.   
Та наклонив голову, словно всматривается во что-то перед собой.  
— Вдруг кодама попали в её организм? — спрашивает Ухён. — Она должна жить где-то поблизости. Нет ни лошади, ни повозки, а на ней неудобная красивая обувь. В такой далеко не уйдёшь.   
Сонгю смотрит в сторону и недовольно произносит:  
— Сюда идут.  
— Эй! — тут же слышит Ухён женский окрик. — Что вы хотите от Юи?  
К ним приближается высокая девушка. Он бросает на них злой взгляд и опускается на колени перед сидящей.  
— Юи, Юи, ты в порядке?   
Девушка берёт её лицо в ладони и всматривается в него.   
— Что вам надо? — резко спрашивает она у Ухёна и Сонгю.  
— Я спросил, цвела ли вишня в этом году, — отвечает Ухён спокойно.  
Пыл девушки утихает.  
— Нет, — бросает она уже менее резко.  
— Ваша сестра лишена зрения и слуха? — пробует Ухён.  
— Она не моя сестра, — отвечает девушка и помогает сидящей подняться на ноги, поддерживая её. — Но она действительно плохо видит и слышит.  
— В этом дереве живут кодама, живые существа в облике пены, — поясняет Ухён. — Это они могли лишить её зрения и слуха.  
— Не ваше дело, — вновь злится девушка. — Нет никакой пены, это просто старое вишневое дерево.  
— Но ведь вашей подруге можно помочь, — Ухён преграждает им путь.  
— Уйдите немедленно, — глаза девушки сверкают от гнева. — Я сама лекарь, я знаю, чем и как помочь Юи.  
— Но… — пробует Ухён, но Сонгю кладёт ему руки на плечи и мягко тянет на себя.  
— Извините, что помешали вам, — говорит Сонгю с лисьей ласковой улыбкой.  
Девушка поджимает губы и, поддерживая Юи, уводит её вниз по тропе.  
— Но она действительно пострадала от кодама, это можно вылечить, — Ухён топает ногой. — Упрямая девка!  
— Отпусти, — успокаивает его Сонгю. — Давай подумаем о других вариантах.

— Да какой она лекарь, — негодует Ухён, бросая ветки в костёр. — Превратила подругу в куклу!  
— А вдруг у неё действительно совсем иная болезнь, не связанная с кодама? — Сонгю вздыхает.  
— Это было бы очень странным совпадением, — голос Ухёна сочится сарказмом.  
Сонгю смотрит в сумерки за кругом света от костра.  
— Кто-то идёт, — сообщает он.  
Ухён всматривается в темноту и ворчит:  
— Надеюсь, эта не та девка.  
На свет выходит юная девушка и приветственно кланяется, увидев двух мужчин.  
— Добрый вечер, путники, — звонко произносит она. — Подскажите, в какой стороне старая вишня, что цветёт круглый год, я немного заплутала в темноте?  
— Доброго вечера и тебе, путница, — приветствует Ухён. — Дерево совсем недалеко, вот за этими деревьями и направо, но оно не цветёт .  
Девушку это совсем не огорчает.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит она. — То, что оно не цветёт, совсем не огорчает меня, я ищу дом лекаря, что живёт у этой вишни. В моей деревне говорят, что он лечит любые болезни.  
— Лекарь, что лечит любые болезни, — насмешливо повторяет Ухён. — Она больше напоминает шарлатанку.  
— Вы что-то путаете, — продолжает девушка, совсем не обидевшись. — Она вылечила женщину из моей деревни от жутких болей в спине. Моя мама, — девушка заминается, — мама чувствует себя очень плохо, поэтому я пришла к нему за лекарством.  
— Уже поздний час, — вкрадчиво начинает Сонгю, — присаживайся к огню, отдохни, поешь с нами. А утром отправишься к лекарю.  
— Спасибо, добрые путники, — девушка кланяется еще раз, — но мне нужно торопиться. Возьму лекарство и в дорогу, мама ждёт меня. Поздороваюсь с вами ещё раз на обратном пути.  
Она машет рукой на прощание и скрывается в темноте.  
— Лекарь, что лечит любые болезни, — передразнивает Ухён и фыркает. — Тоже мне.  
Сонгю фыркает.

Ухён роняет голову на грудь и тут же просыпается, сонно моргая. Сонгю перемешивает тлеющие угли в костре, и в его глазах отражаются искры.  
— Кажется, что у тебя зрачки пылают огнём, — бормочет Ухён.  
— Та девушка, что шла за лекарством, так и не вернулась назад, — тихо говорит Сонгю.  
Дремота слетает с Ухёна окончательно.  
— Она могла остаться ночевать в доме лекаря, — рассуждает Сонгю. — Пока готовится лекарство, например.  
— Но? — чувствует Ухён продолжение.  
— Но мне не нравится ни девчонка лекарь, ни её подруга Юи, ни это старое дерево. Я бы наведался к ним в гости. Инкогнито.  
Ухён вскакивает на ноги.  
— Я готов! — он потирает ладони и подхватывает рюкзак с земли.  
Сонгю сдерживает улыбку.  
— Только, это, — Ухён указывает на одежду Сонгю. — Оставь белое здесь.  
Сонгю не спорит и быстро скидывает хаори, пряча под деревом.  
Когда они сворачивают на тропу, ведущую к старой вишне, Сонгю вдруг впечатывает ладонь в грудь Ухёна, останавливая, прикладывает палец к его губам и тянет вниз. Ухён выглядывает из-за его плеча и видит тёмную тонкую фигуру, снующую вокруг того самого дерева.  
— У неё в руках сосуд, — шепчет Сонгю, видящий все детали в темноте.  
Ухён сжимает кулаки.  
— Собирает кодама, — цедит он сквозь зубы и командует. — Ты должен отправиться за ней в обличье Трубочного Лиса  
Сонгю тушуется.  
— Я не могу менять форму без вспышки, — мрачно признаётся он. — Она заметит. Подождём.  
Девчонка набирает полный кувшин и, озираясь, спешит по тропе к дому. Сонгю ждёт, когда она скроется из виду, и дёргает Ухёна за рукав, призывая следовать за ним.  
Дом стоит совсем недалеко, утопающий в пышной зелени аккуратных кустов. Ухён различает сладковатый запах садовых роз, а потом ощущает их острые колючки на себе, когда пробирается за Сонгю к чёрному ходу. В окнах дребезжит свет от свечного пламени, но в задней части стоит кромешная тьма.  
— Ты уверен, что нас не заметят? — шепчет Ухён и уворачивается от колючей ветки. — Мне кажется, что мы шуршим как стадо диких кабанов.  
— Шуршишь ты, — отвечает Сонгю сквозь зубы.  
Ухён гримасничает, но всё же признает, что шум действительно идёт от него одного.   
— Здесь никого, — бормочет Сонгю уже около стен дома и меняет обличье.  
Ухён пытается уловить момент перехода, но все черты смазываются за ярким светом. Он растерянно моргает.   
— Сейчас я проберусь внутрь и сдвину засов, — говорит Сонгю. — Попытайся не вести себя как медведь.  
Ухён ворчит, но Трубочный Лис проскальзывает в зазор между досками и не слышит его угрозы.  
Засов скрипит очень громко по мнению Ухёна, и он ожидает, что сейчас ненормальная девица выскочит с лопатой или вилами, но ничего не происходит.  
В помещении пахнет чернилами и бумагой.  
Глаза Ухёна, уже привыкшие к темноте, различают высокие полки с книгами, журналами и свёртками.  
— Архив, — сообщает Сонгю откуда-то сбоку.  
Ухён хмыкает, потому что лисьи глаза светятся красным.  
— Я проверю, где та путница, сиди тихо, — Сонгю выскальзывает за дверь.  
Ухён прислушивается к звукам. Где-то скрипит ветка, царапающая о деревянные стены дома, шелестит листва, надсадно кашляют в доме. Ухён находит наощупь свечу на столе и чиркает огнивом. Дрожащий огонёк освещает полки с бумагами.

Когда Сонгю возвращается, Ухён сидит на полу, обложившись журналами с аккуратными записями.  
Сонгю забирается ему на плечо и заглядывает в бумаги.  
— Путница с девицей-лекарем в большой комнате, а чахоточная в отдельной по соседству, — сообщает он. — А еще я нашёл погреб, где она хранит кодама в кувшинах.  
— А я вот это, — Ухён кивает на журналы. — Заметки предыдущих глав семьи. Вот в этом, что датирован тридцать лет назад, говорится о том, что вишнёвое дерево не цвело в тот год, когда госпожа Юи слегла с болезнью. А на вид ей не больше двадцати, хах, — Ухён фыркает.   
— Ты неправильно смотришь на дату, — говорит Сонгю, перебираясь на бумаги. — Это сотня. Сто тридцать лет.  
— Не может быть, — Ухён приглядывается, — нет, всё верно, — и повторяет: — Не может быть!  
Он перерывает журналы. Чернила уже выцветают, но Ухён разбирает дату. Сто восемьдесят один год назад. Ветхая бумага трещит, когда он листает.  
— Что там? — спрашивает Сонгю, заглядывая.   
— Глава семьи, лекарь по имени Хан, нашёл брошенного младенца у старой цветущей вишни, — пересказывает Ухён шёпотом. — И оставил в семье. Но младенец развивался очень долго, отказываясь от молока, и питаясь только целебным соком вишнёвого дерева.  
Ухён пробегается взглядом по диагонали и указывает пальцем на запись.   
— Тут сказано, что когда господин Хан передавал дела своему сыну перед смертью, то “крошка Юи радовала умирающего отца улыбкой младенца”.  
Ухён чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки, и переводит взгляд на Сонгю.  
— Я знал, что кодама продлевают жизнь деревьям, но живому существу? Разве её тело смогло бы выдержать?  
— Она кашляет кровью, — говорит Сонгю. — Ты читал, что в год её болезни вишня не цвела?   
Ухён роется в журналах.  
— Да, вот здесь записи внука господина Хана о том, что Юи болела всем телом, — Ухён листает дальше. — А вот здесь о чудесном лечении, которое останется семейной тайной и “передаётся не на бумаге, но словами”.  
Он отбрасывает журнал и ищет дальше.  
— И вот тут, — говорит он, шлепая пальцем в страницу.  
Сонгю вдруг вытягивается в струнку.  
— Там что-то происходит, — сообщает он, без предупреждения обращается в Девятихвостого и выскакивает за дверь.  
Ухён никак не может привыкнуть к этой способности спутника и спешит за ним.  
Рык зверя и женский крик настигают его в дверях. Ухён мельком оценивает обстановку: Сонгю вгрызается в руку лекаря, заставляя её отпустить нож, путница без сознания лежит рядом с кашляющей Юи, тянущей руки к Лису.  
— Ты! — сквозь злые слёзы кричит лекарь. — Убери своего зверя.  
— Сонгю, — просит Ухён. — Она не сбежит.  
Лис отпускает её руку и отступает на шаг. Девчонка плюхается на пол и баюкает окровавленную руку.  
— Что ты с ней сделала? — спрашивает Ухён, присаживаясь рядом с путницей и прощупывает пульс. — Дала ей кодама?  
Ровные, но слабые толчки пульсируют под его пальцами.  
— Она только спит, — шипит лекарь. — Малые дозы кодама совсем не вредны! Как ты посмел вломиться в мой дом со своим диким зверем?!  
Сонгю клацает челюстью.  
— А как ты посмела калечить человека, дав ему кодама!  
Юи тоненько воет на одной ноте.  
— Это не ваше дело, — огрызается девица. — Убирайтесь вон!  
— Чтобы ты убила эту девушку? — Ухён указывает на путницу. — Чтобы спасти свою подружку?  
— Юи не подружка, — девица с вызовом смотрит на Ухёна. — Она сокровище нашей семьи. И мы оберегаем её!  
— Прививая ей тела других людей? — спрашивает Сонгю грозно.  
Девица вздрагивает, поражённо уставившись на Девятихвостого.  
Сонгю кивает Ухёну, указывая на Юи.   
— Посмотри на её шею.  
Ухён замечает тонкий алый шрам, идущий вокруг шеи, словно красный шнурок.  
— И как много ты уже убила людей, госпожа лекарь? — спрашивает Ухён, сжимая кулаки. — Сколько пришло к тебе в поисках помощи, а в итоге так и не вернулись домой?  
Девица опускает голову.   
— Думаю, пора прикрывать лекарскую лавку, — Ухён поднимается на ноги.  
Девица вдруг срывается с места, делая почти нечеловеческий прыжок в сторону Ухёна, и взмахивает вторым ножом, выхваченным из-за пазухи. Лезвие рассекает воздух прямо перед лицом Ухёна. Сонгю перехватывает девицу на полпути, вцепляясь в горло. Она хрипит.  
Юи взвывает, закашливаясь, и слепо шарит руками.  
— Не надо, — просит Ухён. — Сонгю, не стоит.  
Лис рычит, не отпуская добычу.  
Юи дотрагивается до его шерсти и гладит, обжигаясь об искры. Она плачет и не сдаётся, словно умоляя отпустить подругу.  
Сонгю ослабляет хватку.  
— Ая, — произносит Юи и гладит Сонгю между ушей. — Ая!  
Сонгю отпускает полузадушенную девицу. Юи прижимает его морду к себе и продолжает плакать.  
— Юи, — сипит девица еле слышно.  
— Ая, — Юи отпускает Сонгю и падает на грудь Ае.  
— Уходим, — говорит Ухён и поднимает девушку-путницу на руки.  
Сонгю следует за ними к выходу, но сворачивает к архиву по пути.  
Ухён несёт девушку подальше от дома, и Девятихвостый присоединяется к ним уже после вишневого дерева.

Сидя у потухшего костра на месте их ночлега, Ухён смотрит на огненное марево за кромкой деревьев. Сонгю уже в человеческом облике возит веткой по земле, словно что-то рисуя. Ровное дыхание девушки успокаивает.  
— Ты правильно сделал, что пощадил её, — произносит наконец Ухён. — Они могли спастись от пожара.  
— Я бы не остановился, — отвечает Сонгю. — Если бы не эта чахоточная. “Сокровище семьи”.  
Он хмыкает.  
— Ая может продолжить прививать ей другие тела, — Ухён переводит взгляд на свои руки. — А ведь могла стать мастером муси.  
В воздухе пахнет дымом.  
— Иногда я думаю, что муси нужно оберегать от людей, — он поднимает руку, когда Сонгю хочет его перебить. — Но потом я понимаю, что если люди сами встречают муси, то извращают их суть, и нужно показать им правду.  
Сонгю согласно молчит.

На пепелище не находят трупов. Старая вишня остаётся цела, и кодама по-прежнему сочатся из её ствола.  
— Спасибо, что вынесли меня из горящего дома, — очнувшаяся девушка не устаёт их благодарить. — Надеюсь, у госпожи лекаря всё хорошо. И так жаль, что я не смогла достать лекарство для мамы.  
Ухён роется в своём рюкзаке и передаёт маленький свёрток девушке.  
— Возьмите вот это. Там травы, которые облегчат самочувствие вашей матери.  
— Спасибо, — ещё раз кланяется растроганная девушка и отправляется в путь.  
— Нам тоже пора, — говорит Ухён и напоследок окидывает дерево взглядом.  
— Мне кажется, скоро эта вишня опять зацветёт, — хмурится Сонгю.  
— Но ты всё сделал правильно, — уверяет его Ухён. — И, спасибо.  
Он хлопает Сонгю по плечу и уходит вперёд.  
Сонгю оглядывается на дерево в последний раз и покидает это место с тяжёлым сердцем.


	6. Глава пятая. Тень, что проглотила солнце.

— Скоро начнётся, — Ухён поднимает голову и щурится, глядя на солнце. — Встретим затмение здесь.  
Он останавливается среди дикого поля и бросает рюкзак в траву, садясь прямо на землю.  
— Ты говорил, что все возможные варианты изучены, — вспоминает слова Ухёна Сонгю, устраиваясь рядом с ним. — Что уже случалось?  
— Мне рассказывали, что те, кто долго смотрит на затмение, мучаются головными болями, вряд ли это связано с муси, но мастера обеспечивают деревенских знахарей нужными настоями. Некоторые, кто видят муси впервые, словно загипнотизированные следуют за ними и иногда пропадают, уходя за муси в леса и горы, — перечисляет Ухён. — А ещё есть такое явление, как живые столпы — когда муси собираются вместе и образуют колонны, уходящие к небу. Людям не стоит приближаться к таким колоннам, муси могут унести человека. Но всё это несерьёзно. — Ухён задумывается. — Я так же читал о муси, что живёт под землёй, и выбирается на поверхность только в затмение.   
— Он опасен?  
— Я никогда с ним не сталкивался, но в записях говорится, что для его корней губителен прямой солнечный свет, но тем не менее необходим, чтобы существовать.  
— Сложно, — смеётся Сонгю.  
— Сложно, — Ухён улыбается краешком рта. — Этого муси давно не видели, так что надеюсь, что всё пройдёт спокойно.  
— Твоё занятие не назовёшь спокойным, — говорит Сонгю с ехидцей. — То утонуть пытаешься, то в одиночку лезешь на рожон, обвиняя убийцу брата, а недавняя девчонка-лекарь?  
— Это случайность, — Ухён отмахивается. — Раньше всё было тихо и мирно.   
— Наш общий знакомый Исин сказал бы, что случайностей…  
— … не бывает, есть только закономерности, — подхватывает Ухён. — Я это слышал. Значит, во всём этом есть твоя вина.   
— Ну конечно, это я внушил тебе лезть на середину реки, чтобы в одиночку противостоять той болотной махине, — Сонгю притворно обижается.   
— Но лезть в дом к этой девчонке предложил ты, — напоминает Ухён.  
— Это слишком громкое обвинение.  
Солнечный свет меркнет, словно на мир опускают тёмную пелену.  
— Начинается! — Ухён достаёт из кармана закопченные сажей стёклышки. — Держи, так глазам не будет больно.  
Сонгю забирает стекло и крутит его в руках.  
— Эй, не пропусти, — Ухён шлёпает его по локтю. — Смотри.  
И Сонгю смотрит.

— И всё же я предпочту, чтобы солнце было на своём месте, — ворчит Сонгю, подставляя выглянувшим лучам лицо. — Хорошо, что затмение редкое явление.  
Ухён рассматривает его из-под полуприкрытых век. В рыжих волосах Сонгю путается солнечный свет.   
— Я тоже, — немного невпопад говорит Ухён и осекается, отворачиваясь.  
Сонгю не замечает его смущения, или умело это скрывает.  
— Затмение кончилось, а тревога осталась, — переводит тему Ухён. — За полем должна быть деревня, можем остаться на ночь там. Или здесь, но нужно пополнить припасы.  
— Яблок не осталось?   
— Ты доел последние утром, — напоминает Ухён.  
— Тогда в деревню, — Сонгю ловко поднимается на ноги и отряхивается от прилипших травинок. — А потом в поле, сегодня должна быть ясная ночь.  
Ухён смеётся.

Уже на подходе к деревне они оба чувствуют неладное. Солнце меркнет, а вскоре и вовсе прячется за небольшой тучей. Ухён приглядывается. Туча всё время меняет форму.  
— Это не облако, — говорит Сонгю, всматриваясь в небо.  
— Это муси, — мрачно поясняет Ухён. — Что-то притягивает их и удерживает на месте. Чёрт! — ругается он. — Наговорил я беду.  
Ухён топает дальше.  
В деревне стоит встревоженный гул. Люди не сразу замечают незнакомцев, но потом замолкают, уставившись на прибывших.   
Ухён поднимает руку, приветствуя, и, прочистив горло, громко говорит:  
— Я Ухён, мастер муси с побережья. Я хотел бы поговорить со старостой вашей деревни.  
Вперёд выходит крепкий седой мужчина. Он окидывает Ухёна подозрительным взглядом.  
— Что вы хотели? — спрашивает он, смотря прямо в глаза.  
Ухён указывает наверх.  
— Это началось сразу после затмения?  
Мужчина кивает головой.  
— Солнце скрылось за Луной и опять вышло спустя немного времени, но потом что-то закрыло его вновь, — рассказывает он.  
— Кто-нибудь заметил странных существ во время затмения? — Ухён смотрит на людей позади старосты.  
— Я, — робко поднимает руку молодая женщина. — Что-то похожее на длинные нити висело в воздухе, но потом скрылось.  
— Я видел нечто напоминающее завитки с ресничками около бочек с водой, — сообщает с напором мужчина откуда-то сзади.  
— И я, — подхватывают несколько голосов.  
— Все эти создания — муси. Существа, что живут рядом с нами, невидимые обычному взгляду, — говорит Ухён. — Во время затмения, когда Солнце полностью скрывается в тени Луны, люди могут видеть их. — Ухён указывает на небо. — Это тоже муси. Их притягивает что-то сильное, поэтому они роятся плотным облаком, скрывая солнце.  
— Вы сказали, что мастер муси. Пришли помочь нам? — спрашивает мужчина. —Сможете разогнать их?  
— Мне нужно немного времени, но я сделаю всё, что смогу, — обещает Ухён.  
Староста согласно кивает головой. Ухён отходит к Сонгю, стоящему в стороне.  
— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Сонгю.  
— Думаю, что это хихами, — говорит Ухён и роется в рюкзаке. — Пожирающий солнце.  
— Хихами, — пробует слово на вкус Сонгю.  
Ухён достаёт потрепанную старую тетрадь и ищет что-то среди пожелтевших страниц, испещрённых мелким почерком.  
— Это очень плохо, — подытоживает Ухён и снова смотрит в небо, где рой муси закрывает солнце. — Я рассказывал тебе про них. Муси, которого губит солнечный свет, так необходимый для его цикла жизни. В заметках моего учителя говорится, что тело выбирается на поверхность земли во время затмения и стремится наверх, стягивая к себе других муси.  
— Оно защищает корни от солнца, — догадывается Сонгю.  
— И хихами так давно не встречали, что решили, что они исчезли из этого мира, — Ухён захлопывает тетрадь. — Я везунчик.  
— И как можно избавиться от них? Твой табак, что разгоняет муси, может помочь, если использовать его в кострах?  
Ухён задумывается, разглядывая небо.  
— Это будет бесполезно по причине того, что у меня нет таких запасов, и ещё и потому, что муси слишком высоко. — Ухён лохматит волосы. — А если подумать иначе. Корни и тело связаны. Если вынести корни на солнечный свет, то тело рассыплется, и муси, что оно притянуло, распадутся. Это вполне жизнеспособный план.   
— Но где найти корни? — Сонгю оглядывается. — Я не чувствую ничего враждебного.  
— Это должно быть неподалёку, в пределах тени. Какое-то необычное место из-за влияния муси, — Ухён закидывает рюкзак за спину. — Я поговорю со старостой, надо, чтобы люди помогли найти их.  
Он уходит.

Сонгю скрещивает руки на груди и пытается почуять что-то нечеловеческое. Он медленно ходит между домами, оглядываясь, но ничего странного не ощущает. Вдруг он замечает на себе чей-то взгляд.  
Девочка лет десяти, с очень светлыми волосами и белой кожей, смотрит на него с любопытством из дверной щели ближайшего дома.  
— Привет, — улыбается Сонгю.  
Девочка приоткрывает дверь и робко делает шаг на улицу.  
— Привет, — говорит она. — Солнце спряталось?  
— Да, — отвечает Сонгю. — Но скоро выйдет, мой друг старается над этим.  
— Солнце злое, — девочка хлопает бесцветными ресницами. — Оно делает мне очень больно.   
— Тэян! — окликает её звонкий голос позади Сонгю. — Разве тебе можно на улицу?  
Темноволосая девочка выскакивает из соседнего дома и хватает за руки улыбающуюся Тэян.  
— Можно, — она смеётся и кружит подругу в танце. — Видишь, злое солнце меня не обижает, Суо! Мы можем идти играть! Я хочу, чтобы ты показала мне, где растут те красивые цветы!  
Суо с опаской смотрит на Тэян, но потом видит, что с ней действительно всё в порядке, и утягивает её за собой.  
Сонгю провожает их взглядом.  
— Эй, — окрикивает его Ухён, выходя из-за домов. — Вот ты где. Люди согласились помочь с поисками, хотим отправиться сейчас, чтобы успеть до темноты. Ты идёшь?  
— Да, — соглашается Сонгю, шагая за ним, и рассказывает о встрече. — Я сейчас встретил ребёнка с редкой болезнью.  
— Хорошо, — Ухён задумывается о своём и не слышит о чём говорит Сонгю.  
Сонгю поджимает губы. У Ухёна действительно сейчас другая забота.

Поиски ничего не дают. Они ищут, пока ночь не сгущается до такой степени, что едва находится дорога.  
— Завтра продолжим, — сообщает Ухён, и уставшие люди разбредаются по домам.  
Староста выделяет им с Сонгю комнату в своём доме и угощает ужином.  
— Я даже не знаю, как они выглядят, — тихо говорит Ухён, отщипывая хлеб. — Если наши поиски затянутся, то урожай может погибнуть от нехватки солнца, так и не дозрев.  
— Ты справишься, — говорит Сонгю. — Мы справимся.  
— Спасибо, — Ухён откладывает недоеденный кусок в сторону и устраивается удобнее. — Завтра рано вставать.  
Сонгю ему не отвечает.

Утром солнце так и не появляется.  
— Суо сегодня не захотела со мной играть, — Тэян садится рядом с Сонгю на крыльцо.   
Он отдыхает, вернувшись чуть раньше, и ожидает Ухёна с поисков.  
— Говорит, что родители переживают за урожай, и надо думать, то делать, если солнце не выйдет, — девочка топает ножкой. — Проклятое солнце.  
— Не говори так, — мягко корит её Сонгю. — Без солнца очень тяжело.   
— Не думаю, — девочка скрещивает ручки на груди. — Без солнца я могу гулять, где хочу. Играть с Суо и другими ребятами на улице! И не сидеть взаперти.  
— Но если солнца не будет, то люди будут тревожиться и грустить, — разъясняет Сонгю. — Оно ведь необходимо для жизни.  
— Нет! — Тэян вскакивает на ноги. — Так людям и надо! Пусть знают, как мне было тяжело всю жизнь без солнца!  
Тэян убегает, а Сонгю не успевает ей возразить.

— Люди уже начинают волноваться, что наша затея не выгорит, — жалуется Ухён вечером. — Некоторые считают меня шарлатаном, другие обсуждают переселение. Ведь где-то же солнце светит. Я сам чувствую себя шарлатаном.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — говорит Сонгю. — На рассвете опять отправитесь?  
— Да, — Ухён морщится, — но наш отряд уменьшится. Кто-то хочет остаться, чтобы помочь с вещами. Ты пойдёшь?  
— Да, но сначала проведаю кое-кого, — Сонгю улыбается краешком рта.  
— О, ты нашёл себе друга? — Ухён хмыкает. — Неожиданно.  
— Я говорил тебе о ней. Это девочка с редким заболеванием кожи.  
— А, — Ухён устраивается на лежанке по соседству. — Местные рассказали о девочке, которая единственная радуется, что солнца нет.  
— Я думаю, что она не радуется, — Сонгю закидывает руки за голову и прикрывает глаза. — Ей тоже очень грустно.  
— Как скажешь, — не спорит Ухён и очень быстро засыпает.

Сонгю заснуть не удаётся. Из лёгкой дрёмы его выдёргивает возня в доме старосты. В дверь дома стучат, на улице за окном видны отблески факелов и слышны встревоженные голоса.  
— Что такое? — сонно спрашивает Ухён.  
— Кто-то пропал, — подслушивает Сонгю и поднимается.  
Ухён следует за ним в комнаты, потирая глаза.  
Перепуганная Суо стоит на пороге и заламывает руки. Староста с беспокойством оглядывается на вошедших Ухёна и Сонгю.  
— Девочка пропала, — говорит он. — Нужно выдвигаться на поиски. Я предупрежу людей.  
Он выходит из дома. У Сонгю ноет сердце.  
— Тэян? — спрашивает он, глядя на заплаканную Суо.  
— Она обиделась на меня, что я не смогу поиграть с ней, — всхлипывая, говорит девочка. — А потом убежала. Я думала, что домой, но её отец пришёл искать её ко мне. Она так и не появилась.  
— Я видел её вечером, — Сонгю переглядывается с Ухёном. — Она убежала, но я и не подумал, что что-то случится.  
— Ночью много диких зверей, — плачет Суо. — Вдруг она заблудится и встретит кого-то из них. Это всё я виновата, я должна была пойти с ней.  
— Эй, здесь нет твоей вины, — успокаивает её Ухён. — Сейчас мы найдём её, маленькая девочка не могла далеко убежать. Наверное, она спряталась где-то.  
— А эти… — Суо размазывает по лицу слёзы. — Как правильно… муси? Муси могли причинить ей вред?  
— Они не несут зла, — Ухён наклоняется и вытирает с её лица пропущенную слезинку. — Тэян найдут.  
Он поворачивается к Сонгю.  
— Твоя способность видеть в темноте пригодится.  
— Я сейчас присоединюсь, — отвечает Сонгю и обращается к Суо: — Скажи, было ли у Тэян место, где она хотела побывать?  
— Мы хотели сбегать к ручью, но там я уже была. Слазить в старый амбар госпожи Чо на окраине деревни, и там её тоже нет. А ещё, — она испуганно смотрит на Сонгю. — Однажды я разозлилась на маму и решила убежать далеко-далеко. В овраге за ручьём я нашла очень красивую поляну цветов, но побоялась туда спускаться. Конечно, потом я вернулась домой и получила такой нагоняй. Но я рассказала о цветах Тэян, и она очень хотела их увидеть. Вчера она хотела туда пойти, но было уже поздно, и я отговорила её. А вдруг?.. — Суо снова громко всхлипывает.  
— Расскажи мне, как туда идти.  
Суо расписывает дорогу, сдерживая слёзы.  
— Я с тобой, — говорит Ухён, но Сонгю останавливает его.  
— Нет, ты возьмёшь людей и отправишься следом. Я доберусь до места быстрее.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Ухён.  
— Если она там, то всё будет хорошо, — говорит Сонгю Суо и выходит из дома.

Он превращается в Девятихвостого, как только дома остаются позади. Дорога неблизкая, Сонгю удивляется, как маленькие девочки могли пройти столько одни. Сначала Суо, а потом и Тэян. Он перебирается через ручей и, ступив на другой берег, чувствует что-то неприятное и давящее.  
Чем ближе он подбирается к оврагу, тем больше оно наваливается на него. Сонгю трясёт головой и прищуривается, вглядываясь в темноту. Овраг полон густого тёрна, Сонгю пробирается сквозь ветки, буквально ползя по земле. Взрослому человеку без помощи топора тут точно не пройти, только лисам и лазить. И маленьким девочкам.  
В ноздри ударяет сладкий цветочный запах, от которого начинают гореть лёгкие. Земля под лапами вдруг заканчивается, и Сонгю кубарем летит вниз, собирая собой все колючки. Он пытается затормозить лапами, но все движения выходят какими-то медленными. Ему всё-таки удаётся приземлиться на все четыре конечности, но сверху наваливается что-то многотонное. В ушах звенит.  
Он промаргивается и обнаруживает себя на поляне среди белых цветом с этим жутким сладким запахом. Волосы Тэян сливаются с ними цветом. Девочка тяжело дышит.  
— Эй, — зовёт её Сонгю.  
Собственный голос раздаётся как сквозь толщу воды.  
— Тэян!  
Он тыкается носом в её щёку. Белые ресницы девочки дрожат, и она приоткрывает глаза.  
— Лисичка, — произносит она одними губами. — Лисчика пришла за мной.  
Глаза снова закрываются.  
Сонгю настырно мнёт лапами её руку.  
— Лисичка хочет унести тебя к родителям и Суо. Тэян, Суо ждёт тебя.  
— Суо, — девочка снова открывает глаза. — Я очень хочу к Суо, мне так жаль.  
— Помоги мне, — Сонгю уже сам теряет связь с реальностью. — Забирайся на спину.  
Он подтаскивает её за одежду зубами.  
— У лисички красивые хвосты, — шепчет Тэян. — И мягкая шёрстка.  
— Лисичка вообще очень красивая, — бормочет Сонгю, подползая под Тэян.  
— И у лисички голос, как у того красивого дяди, — конец фразы выходит смазанным.  
Сонгю отплёвывается от проклятых лепестков и лезет наверх. Лапы скользят по влажной земле, а слабость тянет вниз. Сонгю несколько раз почти срывается, но выкарабкивается к зарослям тёрна.  
Тэян немного приходит в себя.  
— Ползи, — заставляет Сонгю, сбрасывая её с себя и подталкивая носом. — Ползи.  
Лапы подгибаются. Сонгю совсем не разбирает, что шепчет Тэян. Земля под ним вновь соскальзывает вниз, и наступает темнота.

Ухён наблюдает, как люди переправляются через ручей. Сонгю долго не возвращается, нашёл ли он Тэян, или нет.  
Факел выхватывает из темноты светлое пятно. Ухён поднимает его выше над головой и чуть не роняет, узнавая в пятне девочку.  
— Она здесь! — кричит он и бросается к ней.  
Тэян тянет к нему перепачканные грязью руки и шмыгает поцарапанным носом.  
Подбежавший отец подхватывает её на руки и крепко прижимает к себе.  
— Нам нужно идти, — тихо говорит Тэян, вцепившись в отца. — Лисичка, что спасла меня, в беде.  
— Какая лисичка, милая? — успокаивает её отец. — Где ты была, мы так испугались!  
— Дядя-лисичка, — Тэян указывает в сторону, откуда пришла. — Он вытащил меня оттуда, но не смог выбраться сам. Помогите ему.  
У Ухёна внутри что-то обрывается.  
— Сонгю, — говорит он и спешит в темноту.  
Люди не сговариваясь идут за ним.

Мужчины машут топорами, вырубая разросшиеся колючие кусты. Ухён дёргает их голыми руками, несмотря на занозы в руках.  
— Там! — шумит один из мужчин и указывает вниз. — Там кто-то есть!  
Ухён спотыкается о вырванный корень и пропахивает носом землю. Поднимается и спешит туда.  
— Не похоже на человека, — вглядываются мужчины.  
— Нужна верёвка, я спущусь, — сухо говорит Ухён.  
Сердце в груди колотится.  
Его обвязывают вокруг талии и крепко держат конец. Ноги постоянно скользят. Ухён прикрывает лицо от хлестких веток, но все равно едва не остаётся без глаз.  
— Проклятье, — шипит он. — Почему тут всё так заросло.  
Девятихвостый лежит на боку, весь перепачканный землёй. Ухён припадает к его мягкому шерстяному боку и вслушивается в сердцебиение. Едва слышное. Он осторожно подхватывает его, чуть не падая от неожиданности. Лис кажется неподъёмным.  
— Ну же, Сонгю, давай, — просит он и оступается, падая на задницу и едва успевая подхватить Лиса.  
— Да что ж, — ругается он.  
— Что там? — кричат ему сверху.  
— Сейчас! Очень скользко! — Ухён поднимается на ноги.  
В ноздри бьёт цветочный запах. Ухён отфыркивается и пробует ещё раз поднять Сонгю к себе на плечи.  
— Тащите! — шумит он и одной рукой подтягивает верёвку, второй удерживая лисью тушку.  
— Это же лиса! — удивляются местные, протягивая Ухёну руку и вытягивая его из оврага.  
— У неё столько хвостов, — недоверчиво тянет кто-то.  
— Это человек, — говорит Ухён. — Человек, что превращается в лису.  
Люди замолкают. Ухён чувствует их неприязнь и недоверие, но решает, что разберётся с этим потом. Он осматривает Сонгю при свете факелов. Грязь, местами виднеется кровь от царапин, но никаких критических повреждений. Если только у волшебных Лис не какая-то особенная анатомия.  
— Есть у кого-то вода? — спрашивает он.  
Тэян забирает флягу от отца и приносит Ухёну. Пока тот пытается разжать пасть Лису, девочка гладит Сонгю между ушей.  
— С дядей-лисичкой всё будет хорошо? — спрашивает она тихо.  
— Он сильно устал, — говорит Ухён. — Нужно нести его в деревню.  
— Там внизу красивые цветы, — делится Тэян шёпотом. — Я только хотела посмотреть на них, долго сидела там, а потом почувствовала усталость. Хотела уйти, но не смогла и уснула. А потом дядя-лисичка пришёл за мной.  
— Цветы? — Ухён вспоминает цветочный аромат на дне оврага.  
— Сейчас, — Тэян роется в кармашках своего потрепанного испачканного платья. — Вот, хотела показать Суо.  
Ухён разглядывает помятый повядший белый цветок.  
— Не может быть, эти цветы распускаются ранней весной, когда снег едва успевает сойти, — он чуть не роняет цветок, когда понимает. — Это хихами, он здесь.  
Он поворачивается к людям.  
— Они здесь, муси, что мы искали, в этом овраге. Нужно возвращаться сюда с лопатами и крепкой бочкой.  
Жители деревни переглядываются, но не торопятся что-либо делать.  
— Тэян попала под их влияние, — продолжает Ухён. — Муси брали её энергию, пока она сидела рядом. Поэтому Тэян ослабла настолько, что уснула. И если бы не он, — он указывает на Сонгю, — то могла остаться там навсегда.  
— Папа, — просит тихо Тэян.  
Её отец выходит вперёд.  
— А почему он не приходит в себя? — спрашивает он, указывая на Сонгю.  
— Он не просто человек, его жизненная сила могла понравиться им больше, — Ухён присаживается около Девятихвостого. — Нужно унести его отсюда. И разогнать хихами. Тогда ослабнет и его влияние.  
— Я помогу, — говорит отец Тэян. — Он нашёл мою дочь. Нужны носилки.  
Люди словно очухиваются от сна и начинают суетится. Носилки мастерятся из срубленных веток, не пришедший в себя Сонгю аккуратно погружается на них и под присмотром Ухёна и девочки, сидящей на руках отца, транспортируется в деревню.

На рассвете Ухён с местными возвращаются к оврагу, вооружённые лопатами и крепкой бочкой на телеге. Они безжалостно копают землю, срубая белые цветы в поисках корней хихами. Ухён думает, что будет ненавидеть сладкие цветочные ароматы ещё очень долго.  
— Вот оно, — с торжеством произносит он, когда лопата запинается о что-то, и Ухёна словно окатывает теплом.  
Переплетённый клубок тёмных корней словно пульсирует чем-то живым. Люди завороженно смотрят на своеобразное «сердцебиение», когда золотые всполохи пробегают по отдельным жилам.  
— Нужно переместить их в бочку, — командует Ухён и осторожно поддевает корни лопатой.  
Когда плотно закрытую бочку поднимают наверх и укрепляют на телеге, Ухён осматривается по сторонам.  
— А теперь будет ещё сложнее. Нам нужно солнце.  
— Вон на том холме есть, — указывает один из мужчин.  
Ухён прикидывает расстояние. Трудный будет день.

Суо заглядывает в комнату через окно. Тэян сидит у стенки, прислонившись спиной, и рассматривает спящего Девятихвостого.  
— Привет, — тихо здоровается Суо.  
Тэян солнечно ей улыбается и машет рукой.  
— Этот лис действительно тот человек, что пришёл в деревню с мастером муси? — Суо разглядывает Сонгю.  
— Да, дядя-лисичка, — Тэян подползает на коленях и гладит один из хвостов. — Он очень хороший.  
— Как он? — Суо подтягивается на руках и перелезает в комнату.  
— Всё ещё спит, — Тэян берёт ладонь Суо и гладит ей хвост. — Не бойся, лисы это любят.  
— Папа сказал, что мастер муси нашёл, что искал, — говорит Суо, смелея поглаживая шёрстку. — Теперь они пытаются догнать солнце.  
— Значит, я скоро опять буду сидеть в той тёмной комнате, —Тэян подтягивает к себе колени и упирается в них подбородком.  
— Я всё равно буду приходить к тебе, — утверждает Суо. — Хочешь, погуляем немного, пока солнце не вышло?  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — Тэян улыбается. — Неважно, что я не могу выйти на улицу. Ведь без солнца совсем плохо. А когда грустишь ты, грущу и я.  
Суо шмыгает носом и обнимает подругу.  
Сонгю, услышавший их разговор, улыбается.

— Оно словно бежит от нас! — возмущается мужчина и чуть не роняет оглоблю телеги.  
Ухён вытирает лицо от пота рукавом и вздыхает.  
Они с большим трудом затаскивают бочку на вершину холма, но солнце уже уходит. Он смотрит вниз, куда уходит дорога, и в голову приходит идея.  
— Снимайте крышку, — говорит он. — Спустим телегу вниз по дороге.  
— А что, может получиться, — подхватывают замучившиеся мужчины.  
— Или будем нести бочку на руках, потому что телега точно разобьётся, — замечает староста, стаскивая крышку с бочки.  
— Или так, — соглашается Ухён.  
Они подталкивают телегу к краю и отпускают её. Жалобный треск дерева заставляет морщится. Телега быстро теряет одно колесо на кочке, и бочку мотает из стороны в сторону.  
— Они не выскочат? — спрашивает седой мужчина.  
— Поймаем, — вздыхает Ухён.  
Кромка солнечного света захватывает открытую горловину, и вдруг словно взрывается мешок с углём. Живое пыльное облако выскальзывает из бочки и стремительно рассыпается по сторонам.  
— Смотрите! — радостно кричит седой мужчина и указывает на небо.  
Туча словно растворяется, и Ухён улыбается солнечному свету под радостные возгласы местных.

Ухён просыпается утром один. Вчера они возвращаются в деревню поздно. Ухён сменяет счастливых Тэян и Суо на посту у спящего Сонгю, благодарит старосту за перекус и слушает благодарности от него, и засыпает, уткнувшись носом в шерсть Лиса на загривке.  
А просыпается без Сонгю.  
Ухён лохматит волосы, а потом приглаживает, и собирается встать и поискать беглого спутника, но дверь открывается и заходит свеженький и бодрый Сонгю с подносом яблок.  
— О, — он присаживается напротив Ухёна. — Ты проснулся. Яблочко хочешь?  
Сонгю как ни в чём не бывало хрустит фруктом. Ухён долго разглядывает его молча и подбирает слова.  
— Что такое? — напрягается Сонгю.  
Ухён наклоняется вперёд и упирается лбом в его плечо.  
— Ты вообще нормальный? — спрашивает он тихо. — Вчера чуть не помер, а теперь яблоко предлагаешь?  
— Прости, — говорит Сонгю и виновато откладывает надкусанный фрукт в сторону. — Не подрасчитал силы, спасибо, что вытащил.  
Ухён издаёт непонятный звук.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мог запросто остаться в том овраге?  
Сонгю осторожно опускает ладонь на спину Ухёна.  
— Ты бы меня нашёл. Там же эта твоя дрянь поселилась.  
— Ты вообще нормальный? — повторяет Ухён. — Хихами вцепилось в тебя, как в лакомую конфетку. Уф!  
Ухён возмущенно выдыхает, потому что слов нет.  
— Я вот тебе принёс, — Сонгю достаёт из-за пазухи мешочек. — С утра немного разорил запасы местного знахаря. Он правда смотрел на меня как на диковинку, но даже денег не взял.  
Ухён отнимает голову от его плеча и заглядывает внутрь. Пахнет травами.  
— Это для твоей трубки. Муси разгонять не будет, но и вонять ужасно тоже. И дай мне её почистить, я вообще-то не просто так Трубочным Лисом называюсь.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Ухён и растерянно смотрит на Сонгю.  
Тот слегка тушуется и, отвернувшись, говорит:  
— Это вроде как моё спасибо за то, что вытащил.  
Кончики его ушей стремительно алеют, и их видно даже из-под рыжих волос.  
— Яблок хочешь? — Сонгю придвигает корзину ближе и вгрызается в своё яблоко, скрывая смущение.  
Ухён тянется к его щеке, чтобы стереть сок, но звонкий голос из окна заставляет его подскочить на месте и отдёрнуть руку.  
— Дядя-лисичка! — в окне сияет Тэян.  
— Тэян? — удивляется Сонгю. — Но ведь солнце вышло?  
— Вышло! — Тэян возится, пытаясь залезть, но так же ловко, как у Суо, у неё не получается.  
Сонгю приходит ей на помощь, втягивая в комнату. Девочка тут же обнимает его.  
— Я сегодня захотела посмотреть на солнышко, решила, что не страшно, если немного обожгусь, и ничего не произошло!  
Она смеётся и пританцовывает на месте.  
— Такое возможно? — растерянно спрашивает Сонгю у Ухёна.  
Ухён пожимает плечами.  
— Хихами могли ослабить её болезнь, всё же она подверглась их влиянию, — предполагает он.  
Тэян виснет на Ухёне сзади.  
— Значит, эти муси не хотели делать мне больно, — смеётся она и указывает на Сонгю. — И лисичке тоже! И надеюсь, больше не заберут солнышко.  
— Не хотели, — подтверждает Ухён. — И не заберут.  
Тэян замирает и умоляюще смотрит на Сонгю.  
— А покажи, как ты лисичкой становишься? — просит она. — Один разочек!  
Сонгю не может устоять перед просьбой девочки и показывает ей лисичку.

Провожают их всей деревней. Сонгю замечает на себе пугливые взгляды, и его это забавляет.  
— Ты рассказал им что-то жуткое про меня? — спрашивает он, когда они идёт по полю. — Этот испуг напоминает мне далекое прошлое.  
— Здесь не привыкли к тому, что человек превращается в лису, — Ухён хмыкает. — Но что там за история про далёкое прошлое. Ты всё-таки нападал на людей и выкусывал у них печень?  
— Конечно, — с сарказмом отвечает Сонгю. — Я же так люблю человеческую печень.  
— Нет, серьёзно, — просит Ухён, — расскажи.  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся Сонгю. — Были времена, когда люди почитали Лисиц. Лисы сопровождали богов, даровали людям огонь, провожали мёртвых в последний путь. Лисам поклонялись и подносили дары. И когда встречали Хвостатого Лиса вживую, впадали в благоговейный ужас. Когда были с братьями ещё лисятами, часто баловались тем, что растаскивали дары при людях, — Сонгю улыбается воспоминаниям. — Они всегда так пугались.  
— А если бы на вас напали? — удивляется Ухён.  
— О, о чём ты, во-первых, это считалось огромным грехом. Убьёшь Лису и небесная кара настигнет тебя тотчас. А во-вторых, даже будучи Однохвостыми лисятами, мы обладали силой. Не то, что сейчас, — Сонгю морщится и замолкает.  
— А что сейчас? — осторожно спрашивает Ухён.  
— А сейчас мы все ослабели, — говорит Сонгю отстранённо и без улыбки в голосе. — Люди в нас не верят, духовной энергии всё меньше.  
Ухён молча идёт рядом.  
— Исин предложил мне отправиться с тобой, — откровенничает Сонгю. — И мне понравилась та энергия, что ты принёс с собой. Поэтому и решил, что пойду в твой мир.  
— И как тебе здесь?  
— Местами весьма опасно, особенно рядом с тобой, — неловко шутит Сонгю.  
— Это не моя вина, — оправдывается Ухён.  
— У муси очень интересная энергия, местами враждебная, а местами очень чистая и на ощущение как глоток родниковой воды, — Сонгю жестикулирует руками, пытаясь объяснить. — А вот хихами чуть не задавил меня своей и вытянул почти всю мою. Даже на превращение сил не осталось.  
Ухён задумывается.  
— Значит, ты пользуешься тем, что я притягиваю муси?  
— Раскусил, — Сонгю поднимает руки, показывая, что сдаётся. — Совсем немного.  
— Ну это лучше, чем съесть мою печень, — Ухён смеётся и получает болезненный тычок в плечо.


	7. Глава шестая. Мягкий свет, что забирает душу.

Сонгю присаживается у тёмной глади воды и всматривается в глубину. И повторяет:  
— Мне эта затея не нравится. Место дурное.  
Ухён вздыхает.  
— Это просто старый пруд. Тебе много мест не нравится.  
— Мне казалось, ты достаточно убедился в том, что мои предчувствия не пустое слово, — ворчит Сонгю.  
— Солнце скоро сядет, а дальше болотистая местность, нужно идти при свете дня, — Ухён садится на траву. — Я знаю, что ты отлично видишь в темноте, но мне будет тяжеловато идти наощупь.  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся Сонгю. — Но от воды отойдём.  
— Вот, — Ухён указывает пальцем, — в пруду даже рыба живёт.  
Сонгю смотрит на рыбину с белой чешуей, подплывающую к поверхности.  
— Никогда не встречал рыб такого цвета, — Ухён подползает ближе. — Вот ещё одна. О, и ещё.  
— И у них у всех нет одного глаза, — Сонгю смотрит на Ухёна взглядом «а я говорил, что здесь что-то нечисто».  
Ухён рассматривает одноглазых рыб. У всех вместо второго глаза словно тёмный провал. Ухён охает и восхищённо смотрит на Сонгю. Потом снова на рыб. И снова на Сонгю.  
— Что? — не понимает он. — Что ты задумал?  
— Это же токоями! — восторженно произносит Ухён. — Никогда в жизни не видел токоями. Ты точно приносишь удачу!  
— Скорее наоборот, — возражает Сонгю. — Так что за токоями?  
— Живая тьма. Муси, что живут в тёмных тихих местах и с наступлением ночи выходят на охоту, поглощая мелких муси. Перед рассветом они расщепляют съеденное и рождают серебристый яркий свет — гинко, что живёт внутри токоями. И если живое существо попало под этот свет, то токоями забирается в его глаз и так путешествует по миру.  
— Но почему нет ни одной рыбы без двух глаз?  
Ухён пожимает плечами.  
— Возможно, токоями чувствует, что там уже сидит им подобный, и не трогают их.  
Сонгю не совсем доволен ответом.  
— Ты конечно же хочешь наблюдать, как токоями охотится, — даже не спрашивает, а утверждает он.  
— Конечно, — соглашается Ухён. — Когда же ещё повезёт встретить такого редкого муси.  
Сонгю совсем не нравится затея, но он молчит, понимая, что Ухёна не остановишь.

На ночлег они устраиваются в стороне от пруда. Сонгю настаивает на этом из соображений безопасности, а Ухён не возражает. В его планы совсем не входит сон.  
— Ты всё ещё беспокоишься? — спрашивает Ухён, разглядывая хмурое лицо Сонгю.  
— Мне всё ещё не нравится это место, — отвечает он. — Будь осторожен.  
— Буду, — обещает Ухён и подбрасывает дрова в костёр.  
Сонгю ему верит, но не расслабляется.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о тех необычных муси, которых встречал? — говорит вдруг Ухён и поясняет. — Если буду много говорить, то не засну.  
— Расскажи, — соглашается Сонгю и втайне надеется, что Ухён всё-таки уснёт.  
Естественно, этого не происходит. Ухён рассказывает, как во время обучения столкнулся с усобуки — муси, вызывающим ложную весну, чтобы питаться жизненными силами растений. О том, как встретил Хранителя уро, и как получил свой королевский кокон. Говорит о чём-то ещё, но Сонгю уже не различает. Он вслушивается в его голос и думает о многом. О том, что не зря отправился за Ухёном в этот мир. О том, что есть ещё тысячи таких же разных миров. Ему даже начинает снится сон о том, как он возвращается на Лисью гору и рассказывает обо всём другим Лисам, но потом чувствует неладное.  
Голоса Ухёна не слышно.  
Сонгю подскакивает и смотрит по сторонам. Ухёна предсказуемо не оказывается рядом.  
У пруда слышится тихий плеск воды. Сонгю направляется туда. Ухёна нет, но он чувствуется где-то поблизости.  
Тёмная гладь воды идёт кругами. Сонгю приглядывается.  
Рыбы толкутся у поверхности, задевая её хвостами. Сонгю дотрагивается рукой до воды и вдруг чувствует движение. Облако живой тьмы движется по воздуху. Сонгю даже перестаёт дышать, когда оно проплывает над ним. Рой муси зависает над прудом и дождём осыпается на поверхность.  
— Ого, — на берег выходит Ухён, путаясь ногами в высокой траве. — Ты видел?  
Сонгю кивает головой.  
— Я наблюдал, как они поглощают других муси, — воодушевлённо тараторит Ухён. — Это невероятно. Просто…  
— Сейчас появится гинко, — перебивает его Сонгю. — Идём.  
Он делает несколько шагов назад.  
— Подожди, я думаю… — начинает Ухён, но на дне пруда уже зарождается свет.  
Сонгю застывает как завороженный, глядя как лучи мягкого серебристого света прошивают густую чёрную толщу воды. Он забывает про Ухёна, про опасность. Всё это отходит на задний план.  
Белые рыбы купаются в этом свете. Сонгю отрешённо наблюдает, как их чешуя радужно блестит в лучах, что испускает гинко. Второй глаз рыбы лопается, и словно чернила тьма расплывается из него, охватывая всю рыбу, превращая её в сгусток черноты, который тут же тонет в свете.  
И Сонгю вдруг трезвеет.  
В пруду нет рыб, у которых одновременно отсутствуют оба глаза. Потому что, теряя второй глаз, они сами превращаются в токоями.  
Ухён.  
Мысль бьёт его в висок, и Сонгю окончательно смаргивает наваждение.  
— Ухён! — зовёт он, но опаздывает совсем на несколько мгновений.  
Ухён делает шаг вперёд.

Ухёну очень спокойно и тепло. Тишина вокруг совсем не давит на уши, а наоборот, умиротворяет. Вокруг мягкий серебристый свет.  
Ухён покачивается на месте и ему кажется, что ноги утопают в чём-то очень мягком и приятном. Совсем не хочется никуда дальше идти, и он опускается вниз.  
Все мысли остаются далеко за этим светом. Ухён закрывает глаза. Под веками движется темнота. Он вертит головой, вглядываясь в неё, и замирает, видя под собой полноводную реку. Он тянет руку и понимает, что вместо воды в ней муси. Река полная жизни.  
Ухён открывает глаза и смотрит на огромное создание, словно сотканное из света и похожее на рыбу. Оно разворачивается и задевает его хвостом. Ухён теряет равновесие и падает в облака.  
Ни о чём не думать. Никуда не спешить.  
«Ухён».  
Голос звучит как через слой ваты.  
«Ухён».  
Ухён поводит головой, словно отмахиваясь от назойливой мошки.  
«Ухён, просто иди на мой голос».  
«Кто такой Ухён?» — думает Ухён.  
«Здесь его нет», — думает Ухён.  
«Здесь я один», — думает Ухён.  
«Ухён, сюда».  
Голос кажется родным и рождает в груди тепло.  
«Моё имя, — пытается вспомнить Ухён. — Как звучит моё имя?»  
«Ухён».  
Звучит очень знакомо.  
«Закрой один глаз и иди сюда».  
Ухён поднимается на ноги и снова делает шаг

Сознание возвращается нехотя и с головной болью. Ухён хочет пошевелить рукой, но слушается она совсем как-то плохо.  
— Не буяньте, молодой человек, — тихо звучит знакомый голос.  
Ухён делает большое усилие и открывает глаза. Глаз.  
Он растерянно моргает правым, не понимая, что давит на левый. В поле зрения возникает Исин. Ухён теряется окончательно.  
— Что?.. — произносит он одними губами.  
— Долгая история, — Исин поправляет одеяло, и Ухён ощущает себя лежащим на кровати.  
— Сонгю? — спрашивает он и пытается крутить головой.  
— Э, нет, — Исин прислоняет прохладную ладонь к его лбу. — С Сонгю всё будет хорошо. А теперь спи, — командует он, и Ухён мгновенно засыпает.


	8. Глава следующая. Место, где ничто не кончается.

Второе пробуждение даётся куда легче. Ухён просыпается и долго не решается открыть глаза. Глаз. Он прислушивается к уютной тишине вокруг, а потом решается ощупать лицо.  
Повязки нет.  
Он нерешительно открывает оба глаза и долго промаргивается, привыкая к неяркому свету. Подносит ладони к лицу и долго рассматривает их.  
На радостях Ухён хочет сесть, но тут терпит фиаско. Ноги оказываются словно придавлены тяжёлым грузом. Ухён приподнимается на руках и встречается взглядами с лисьим. Девятихвостый лежит на его ногах и с прищуром смотрит на все его действия.  
— Сонгю! — сиплым голосом радуется Ухён.  
— Привет, — говорит Девятихвостый и продолжает смотреть на него.  
Ухён лохматит волосы.  
Память услужливо подкидывает ему последние воспоминания о том, как он полез в пруд с сияющим гинко.  
— Как мы попали к Исину? — выбирает Ухён самый важный вопрос из списка появившихся важных вопросов у него в голове.  
— Сонгю принёс тебя сюда, — Исин улыбается и входит в комнату. — Нашёл пустоты уро и втащил полуживого тебя на моё крыльцо.  
Сонгю почему-то отводит взгляд.  
Ухён мало представляет, как Сонгю, пусть даже в обличие Лиса, тащил его на себе, разыскивая пустоты уро.  
Исин присаживается на краешек постели и гладит хвосты Сонгю.  
— Почему токоями не забрался в мой глаз, ведь я попал под свет гинко? — спрашивает Ухён. — У меня ведь оба глаза зрячие.  
— О, он забрался, — Исин достаёт из складок своего расшитого бордовыми хризантемами кимоно стеклянную маленькую баночку. — Вот твой глаз. И токоями.  
Ухён неверяще рассматривает круглый предмет, наполненный живой тьмой, и непонимающе смотрит на Исина.  
— Но если это мой глаз, то почему я вижу? — спрашивает он. — Немного мутновато и ярко с непривычки, но вижу.  
— Ухён, — ласково говорит Исин. — В этой комнате нет света.  
— Что?.. — Ухён растерянно смотрит по сторонам.  
У изголовья стоит ночник, но он не включён. Окна зашторены тяжёлыми чёрными занавесками, и сквозь них едва пробивается тусклый свет.  
— На улице ночь, — так же ласково добавляет Исин.  
— Но чей у меня?.. — Ухён смотрит на Сонгю.  
— Я вас оставлю, — Исин забирает баночку с токоями и покидает комнату, закрывая сёдзи.  
В воздухе повисает тишина.  
— Ты не мог бы… — просит Ухён.  
— Прикрой глаза, может быть больно с непривычки, — просит Сонгю.  
Ухён послушно исполняет наказ. Тяжесть с ног исчезает. Вспышка света забирается под веки.  
— Привет, — говорит Сонгю и присаживается рядом, на место Исина.  
Ухён подтягивается на руках и садится, подпихивая под спину подушку.  
— Ты поделился со мной глазом, — не спрашивает Ухён. — Почему?  
Сонгю поводит плечами и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Всего половиной. Ты спас меня, я поделился. Мне не жалко, ещё осталось.  
— Сонгю, — просит Ухён.  
Сонгю отводит взгляд и изучает узор на занавесках.  
— Я дал тебе шагнуть в этот пруд, — говорит он спустя долгую паузу. — Не смог уберечь, хотя знал, что такое случится. Чувствовал.  
Ухён берёт его за руки.  
— Ты нормальный вообще? — спрашивает он, неверяще. — Посмотри на меня.  
Сонгю нехотя переводит взгляд на него.  
— Я бы остался там, если б не ты, — признаётся Ухён. — Не будь тебя рядом, может быть ещё тот ненормальный Сайго бросил меня мукуросо.  
— Я думаю, ты бы справился, — отвечает Сонгю с улыбкой.  
— Ты каким-то немыслимым образом вытащил меня из того пруда и принёс к Исину, — продолжает Ухён. — И после всего этого считаешь себя виноватым?  
Сонгю сжимает его ладони.  
— Тебе бы просто не пошла повязка на глаз, — отшучивается он. — И ты теперь видишь в темноте, не надо водить тебя за руку.  
— Это несомненный плюс, — соглашается Ухён. — Я…  
Он теряется.  
— Не за что, — отвечает Сонгю. — Мы квиты. Ты тоже тащил меня с той проклятой цветочной поляны. Тэян мне рассказала.  
Ухён молчит, подбирая слова и всё ещё держа руки Сонгю в своих. Сонгю гладит пальцем костяшки на его руке.  
— И что дальше? — включая беспечность, решается спросить Ухён. — Вернёшься обратно на Лисью гору?  
Сонгю хмурится.  
— Я бы конечно хотел, чтобы ты и дальше путешествовал со мной, — начинает тараторить Ухён, чувствуя изменение его настроения. — Но вероятно ты уже устал от всего этого.  
Ухён корчит гримасу, указывая на «всё это».  
Сонгю хмурится ещё больше.  
— Ну в смысле спасать меня, и всё такое, — продолжает Ухён. — Хотя я видел тебя голым, и ты щупал меня во всяких таких местах, — брови Сонгю удивлённо ползут вверх. — И теперь, как честный…  
— Тебя вообще можно как-нибудь заткнуть? — перебивает Сонгю.  
— Можно, — говорит Ухён. — Но сначала скажи, что отправишься со мной дальше, ты мне вроде как нравишься, я бы сказал, что немножечко даже влюблён в твою ворчливость, и мы вроде как связаны, и…  
— Я отправлюсь с тобой, — вновь перебивает его Сонгю. — Потому что ты мне тоже нравишься.  
Губы Ухёна складываются буквой «о».  
— Это так лисичка флиртует? Я надеялся на большее, — ехидно тянет Ухён.  
— Если хочешь ряд из свежеубиенных мышей на груди, могу устроить, — говорит Сонгю. — Но помни, я люблю яблоки, а не мышей.  
И прежде чем Ухёна накроет очередной словесный приступ, он наклоняется к нему и целует.  
Стоит и дальше затыкать Ухёна именно так.

Исин ставит поднос у закрытых сёдзи и возвращается в комнату к сонному Ифаню. Тот приподнимается на локтях и спрашивает:  
— Как они?  
Исин ставит на столик стеклянную баночку и скидывает с себя лёгкое кимоно.  
— Нашли общий язык, — произносит он, хихикая, и проскальзывает под одеяло к Ифаню.  
— Это хорошо, — сонно бормочет он и прижимает к себе Исина. — А это что за баночка?  
— О, это моя плата, — Исин улыбается. — Живая тьма внутри глаза Ухёна.  
— Глаза? — Ифаня слегка передёргивает. — Ты уверен, что хочешь оставить на ночь его именно тут?  
— Ифань, что за боязнь глаз в баночках? — удивляется Исин.  
— Я его совсем не боюсь, — Ифань ворочается. — Мне не нравится, что он смотрит на меня. Можно, я сам его отнесу в кладовую прямо сейчас?  
Исин смеётся. Он наблюдает, как тот путается в штанах, натягивая их, а потом уходит, зажав баночку в двух пальцах, и надеется, что Ифань скоро перестанет всему удивляться и привыкнет к волшебному миру.  
Пока у Исина ещё есть время.


End file.
